


You like milk in your coffee and stuff up your ass

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood and Gore (vague) mentions, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual out-of-pairing sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Knifeplay, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamic Play, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Slow burn but like the kind where they fuck, Violence, baby botniks bc it's pre-movie by like awhile and he's not got everything yet, gratuitous amount of author being just kind into assassians, harnesses n'jockstraps, incredibly vague implications at puppyplay i guess, robotnik has NEVER FUCKED OR HAD AN EMOTION IN HIS LIFE AND IS AN EMOTIONALLY STUNTED IDIOT, some general medical kink stuff, some humiliation kink, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agent Stone is a capable, highly trained government individual and can handle his crush on his boss with reasonable emotional distance.Robotnik's never experienced any love that wasn't self-love. He is totally in control of this situation and his assistant and is very very good at this whole thing and is totally not attracted to his pathetic assistant.(Fic is being edited actively as it gets posted)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 35
Kudos: 116





	1. Initialization

**Author's Note:**

> It's only slowburn in the way that they both don't know what to do about each other but they're still gonna fuck, in a ton of different kinks and positions because what else would repression bloom 
> 
> General violence but nothing explicitly described, I'll add kink tags as I go, Dr. Robotnik's expensive milk is not what it seems to be, boy i just love that yearning
> 
> Beta read and edited by JaePanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone is asked to do a weapons test in place of Dr. Robotnik. Just an introduction chapter- Robotnik can't quite figure his assistant out.

Before everything went to hell, everything went to hell. Repeatedly, actually. Being around the US Government, especially, seemed to place one’s life in a constant state of being in hell, with fun little moments of panic inspired personally by one good doctor. 

The menu in hell today was chicken piccata. It was while Stone was bringing Dr. Robotnik his lunch that he’d walked in on the panic of the day, which was less in the flavor of ‘uncontained robot with a laser sword’ and more on the end of ‘my boss is angry’. Stone could handle that. 

“Agent Stone will conduct the weapons test.”

Oh, shit. Maybe not.

“He will do no such thing with my creations.” Robotnik’s protest is met with a death stare from the screen, an overtired government agent who’s well-familiar with his tantrums. Their direct superior, much to Robotnik’s distaste, who checks in just rarely enough for her to not be a photo on one of the testing dummies.   
“You are not cleared to demonstrate, Doctor. Agent Stone IS competent in project command, as required, correct? Another single insult from your lips at me will be marked as insubordination and you truly don’t want to get on my bad side, Doctor. I am not the General, and you will not belittle me with your inflated ego. You know better than this.”

Robotnik thins his lips, but says nothing further. His face is turning red with the effort of containing his outburst. Stone marks it as a remarkable display of restraint….if he weren’t about to get the brunt of the result.

“Agent Stone, is your grasp of the experimental technology sufficient? We require a weaponry test. Were you not informed of the troops on base today for this exercise?”  
Stone glances at Robotnik, lifting his eyebrows. Robotnik fumes, breathing in slowly like he’s about to spit fire.

The woman on screen turns to face Stone, clearly finished with speaking with Robotnik.

“We are not placing Dr. Robotnik in active military combat, scenario or otherwise. When he is finished with his tantrum, you will handle the control mechanism and respond to Field so we may start the active drill. My superiors and I are past the stage of showy display and dramatics. Agent Stone has been selected to show their combat capabilities in training, and you will use that data to work out whatever is not functioning. You have fifteen minutes to comply.”

The feed shuts off.

“You don’t know how to operate them. They’ll be completely fine in a combat atmosphere minus their battery operation, provided they don’t get hit on their sensors. But you don’t know how to use the gloves.”

Stone doesn’t look at him, still staring at the empty screen. For once, Robotnik isn’t quite sure what’s running through his mind, but the smile on his face is gone.  
Robotnik examines him. He’s not responding, and Stone always responds, immediately and dutifully. Is he….angry? For him? His fists are clenched at his side, jaw set in place. He wasn’t preparing to be screamed at- Stone usually would back himself into a corner and await.

For once, Robotnik didn’t feel like taking it out on Stone. A gnawing pit is growing in his stomach, one he isn’t sure of. Human error is entirely probable. He was the only one who could operate the robots to peak capability. 

Failure wasn’t an option. Not before the eyes of his superiors. Errors were an option. More time was an option to fix the robots. They only needed to perform impressively, but not totally. He curls his lip in distaste- it would be better to have his robots completely upshow the demonstration.

Stone could still fail him. The clock ticks past a minute. Stone will have 14 minutes to get to the testing field. 

Stone still hasn’t said anything. He seems to be waiting for the Doctor.

“Take my extra gloves from the drawer."

Stone nods. He unlocks the drawer with a quick pass of his hand and removes one of the extra pairs of gloves kept on hand. “I don’t know if it’ll help to hear-“

Robotnik interrupts, keeping his eyes on the screens. “You will show them what my genius is. You are not allowed to fail me."

Stone glances over his shoulder as he leaves the lab, but as instructed, says nothing.

Robotnik flicks the feeds up. Stone marches his perfectly servile ass into the field area, bypassing several gear rooms, still in his black suit. He strides off camera suddenly, taking a sharp left into the simulation field.

Robotnik switches the feeds again. Stone’s biometrics pop up suddenly on his screen, next to the feed. The gloves are reading his body and pulling up all the new information, now displayed to Robotnik in a neat little bubble beside his camera feed. His heartrate and adrenal glands have kicked into gear.

Robotnik watches as he flexes his little, filthy hands in HIS gloves. They don’t fit quite right, and Stone is actively pinching and folding them over without looking, fitting them closer to his hands. In the spirit of the test, the tables outside the training facility hold a host of different paint-gun weapons. The robots have been delivered to the field as of this morning. Robotnik had fit them with their small paint weaponry as of last night, gently tucking red-paint cartridges into their rockets. On screen, Stone surveys the weaponry, picking up a robot gently. He presses lightly on the sensor bar and swipes, opening their internals.

Robotnik strokes his mustache slowly. Stone had been paying attention, then. He knew Stone read all his reports, but they were dense with jargon, and he’d spent more than one meeting having to baby-talk through them to the base general until they’d given up on having him explain.

Had Stone been explaining in his place?

…..Could Stone operate his robots? Is that why he hadn't said anything? Had Stone been getting in secret practice operating HIS robots?

Stone grabs two paint pistols, disengaging his actual guns and tucking them into the folds of his suit in a fluid motion before flexing his hands once more. The gloves bunch weirdly around his palms.

“Hey, Babysitter’s here!”

Stone’s back stiffens immediately and he turns to a squad, smiling genially at them as they all make each other’s stupid little acquaintance. Robotnik pulls his shoulders in. ‘Babysitter’? BABYSITTER? of HIM? He was a GENIUS- and- well- his rage had sent many assistants out his doors, but he’d never had any active idea of how they saw him- or Stone, for that matter. 

Of course he was ....unlikeable. He didn't particularly treat these people well. But he wasn't a BABY. He was a supergenius.

“You’re not gonna change out of your suit, Babysitter? These’ll hurt if you get shot, and you only got a few of those cans on your side.”

“I’ll just have to avoid being shot, then. No trash talk!” Stone laughs, bright and completely fake. “I’m only meant to run these through a test, but I have a feeling they won’t need any fixing.”

“Big words from you. We’ve heard good things, but it’s been awhile since we’ve seen them.”

“I prefer this position to my previous one. You understand.” Stone rubs a hand over the robot, initializing it. It wobbles in his hand as it wakes up.

Robotnik glances at the biometrics. Stone’s bloodflow has routed, the veins in his arms working double. Physical response to prepare for the fight? He was still wearing his suit and from that conversation, he wasn’t planning to change.

A chill runs up his spine as Stone uses his teeth to tug a glove off and hold it out. “Man vs Machine! Let’s see how your squad does.”

It’s all the way through briefing, when Stone politely denies changing out of his suit, mentioning that he has full faith in the Doctor’s robots (to many snickers and elbowing of the squads behind him) that Robotnik pieces it together fully.

“Are you sure you’d like to start this weapons test with all 10 robots? It might be easier for the humans if I only have one or two.”

Stone is defending him. By being completely, utterly insubordinate, fully prideful, and worse than that- overly friendly. The teams behind him are getting pumped, clearly fully ready to take him down a peg.

Robotnik recognises it. Stone has more than once successfully pulled all attention to himself, taking the full force of Robotnik’s anger, and leaving the genius himself spinning in confusion on how he’d let some things fall by the wayside in order to scream at Stone for ruining his pants with spilt coffee or whatever other petty accident befell that day.  
He strokes his moustache, pulling the curls out of their waxed place as Stone smiles with all his teeth at the squad leader from earlier. There’s still no indication on how capable Stone may be of operating HIS robots, but he’s operated everyone in the room- and even Robotnik himself- into where he seems to want them.

His prideful demeanor is apparently not a front. Stone operates his robots with less flair that he does, but there’s an intense and deadly precision. 

Round One is over in under a minute. Stone sends up several drones to scout and routes their teammates into situations where the human squads are unable to fight back, picking them off in their pairs. Not a single robot falls in the fray, not marred with any paint in the slightest, and Stone doesn’t move from his cross-legged sittting position in the middle of an open field in the whole time. He recalls the robots at the end of the round with a curl of his fingers, beckoning them, and they form a tight circle over him, rotating around gently.

Stone’s smiling gently, a robot nested in his hand like it’s a pet.

“Perhaps I should reduce my amount of robots for another test?”

Oh, Robotnik could KISS him.

Hm. No. Compartmentalising his joy for Stone for later. He has a weapons test to survey. He taps his fingers against the keyboard lightly, marking his document for the next section of the text. 

He skims the document quickly while the generals discuss the new setup with Stone, deleting short chunks of text about Stone’s hands and huffing as he deletes the line about kissing Stone. 

The order is given, and Stone is reduced to all but 3 robots- now against all 3 squads, totalling around 75 humans. Stone remains in his spot in the circle, but standing now, making his head visible over the barricades around the area.

He moves like a conductor, though his movements were far less dramatic and much more reserved as he sends one robot out scouting with a partner. It draws around the back of the human forces and Stone watches his screen with singular interest, keeping it zipping out of the range and attention of the human squads. His fingers curl just so, stroking the air gently as he maps the area methodically. He tilts his palms with sharp movements and grace, sending the bots into place. Stone draws one of his pistols and disengages the screen to fire two shots in opposite directions of the map, then looks back to the screen as the humans respond appropriately and confirm with each other that no one is in that area. The squads disperse - one to each side- with the final squad holding down the middle position and waiting for backup.  
Stone recalls the scout and pulls it back to his position, rotating the three bots over his head.

He lifts his hand carefully, still observing his footage, and shoots his fingers out. Each bot stutters momentarily, but shoots off toward each squad. Stone draws both of his guns, and then activates the AI.

Stone then completely dips out of sight. Robotnik quickly swivels views, activating two more screens and spreads his hands out to open the trifold of his robots zipping about the human squads, popping off singular partners and forcing humans to regroup with new ones, now forming squads of four to keep pace. The robots recall once there are 15 humans left, keeping just out of view and just out of range- forcing them to operate in groups of 5, one watching front, one watching their rear.  
Stone slips back and forth across the cameras with ease, hiding from the human squads with the intel given. His blood pressure and heartrate are of a man who’s perhaps reading a book on a treadmill, not in a live combat scenario, without armor. In an ideal scenario, the bots would not need to be operated by a present human, but considering their current range and Stone’s hands not being attuned-

Robotnik had to admit it was a little impressive.

He’d….see what he could do about a mothership, maybe. A hovering station for the botniks. They needed to be recharged essentially upon the hour at this point.

The hour?

Stone had five minutes of battery left.

Robotnik yanks up the feed of Stone, currently crouched behind a barricade close to the exit area for the field. He wants to scream at him. Don’t fail me, Stone. Finish this.

“Would you like to see how we have been testing them?” He’s addressing whoever’s listening in, though no one directly. “We’ve had quite a time letting them engage each other with their AI, though I’ll personally admit we’re still working on a system where they don’t see their programming as something they- or their human partners- need to survive.”

Robotnik scowls. They weren’t meant to operate with squads of humans. He hadn’t needed to say that. The AI operated perfectly well without the self-destruct command, even if it was better than dumping their weaponry to reduce weight and enhance speed.

The botniks are speeding closer to the remaining squads, zipping around desperately to avoid the covering fire. Their lights blink repeatedly.

“The exercise is over, Agent Stone.” Broadcasts over the loudspeaker in the field, loud enough to be heard by Robotnik over the feed.

“Understood.”

He stands up fully, and waves his hand to recall the botniks. Robotnik can’t tear his eyes off Stone gently dusting his suit off. He’d….done it? He’d shown their prowess during the test, crushing the teams. 

They speed back to him, blinking desperately before lowering to the ground and shutting off. Stone affectionately pats one. “Good job.”

Robotnik scoffs. So mushy of him.

“You may leave the training grounds, Stone.” The intercom crackles.

Stone nods and hurries out the door he’s beside, putting the paintball pistols on the nearest table and scooping up his issued guns. He reholsters them and clears his throat, glancing at his watch. “....Behind schedule…” He mumbles.

The door slams open, revealing one of the squad heads that had earlier addressed him as ‘Babysitter’ splattered with paint across his face and chest.

“Oh, that was a fuckin' neat little trick you pulled you goddamn weasel-”

Stone turns around with a smile. “Sorry, I was running out of options. Would you like to get one shot in?”

The man stalks closer. “That was a dirty fucking move, just dumping a ton of oil and paint on us. Are you going out for drinks with us later? I think I owe you one to celebrate your victory. Well done, Stone.” His voice is tight, razor-edged with threat.

“Oh, so you remember my name! I thought I’d be called a babysitter forever. I’ll have to miss drinks. You understand. I just don’t think your squad really likes me. I’ve got some things to do. You’ve got dry-cleaning. I’m sure Robotnik would like to destress after this, so I’ll be on call. Big day.” Stone glances up at the security camera.

Robotnik leans closer to his screen.

“You really survived all that shit just to do this?” The man stalks forward- he’s attempting to corner Stone between the tables. 

Stone laughs. “Okay, you convinced me. You’re a real charmer. Drinks, just the two of us?” 

“You’re a freak, Babysitter.”

Stone shrugs. “And that’s your one shot. You wasted it.”

“I know you turned down several squad assignments to stay off active duty.”

“Yes, I did. I work with Doctor Robotnik now. I’m his assistant.” There’s a beat, and he removes the gloves. “Not his weapons tester, and I wasn’t planning on doing this demonstration. This is Doctor Robotnik’s job. I shouldn’t be here, and he should be gloating his ingenious creations to you as proof. It’s admirable that you charged across the entire field to confront me just because I won in this, uh, game of paintball, just so you could get up in my face about whatever questions you have about me leaving active combat-”

“Leaving us behind in active combat.”

“There is not an 'Us'. There is you and your squad, which I am no longer a part of. There was not an ‘us’, when I came back. Is this your way of flirting, Patricks? Trying to corner me at my job and beat me at combat training as a good way to convince me I-” Stone glances up at the camera again, cutting himself off. “I- You’re insufferable.” He exhales through his nose. “The exercise is over.”

“You always just shut down-”

Stone walks away quickly, letting the door close finally behind him. The soldier scowls at his back, leaning against a table as his squadmates trickle in to replace their paint weapons.

Robotnik leans back in his chair, away from the screen.

Well, he’d known Agent Stone was gay. That was clear enough. But not that ballsy. It was a different side to his demure assistant, this solider thing.

He runs a hand through his hair and glances at the still shot of the robots depositing their paint loads onto the waiting humans and lets a smile quirk his lips.

He didn’t want to dwell on Agent Stone more than necessary, but after that show for him….he could give his assistant a little thought. Stone was, in many ways, far more capable than he would ever verbally give him credit. In fact, a large portion of that credit he’d take for himself- Stone had been trained to fulfil each minute detail of his personal existence- and his superiors had nothing but praise and admiration for his assistant. After today, that tune might change, but Stone had a way of keeping them off his heels and supposedly, off of his back.

For all intents and purposes, Agent Stone was meant to be a mystery. For off-record work for a world superpower, his personnel were hand-selected through military selection, and then were given in-lab trials with any of the branches. Stone had not been his first “assistant”, and when he had originally appeared in Robotnik’s lab one day it was with an almost fully redacted resume and an unwavering smile. He said he had been sent by “the boss”, elaborated no further, gave no protest when the Doctor ordered him to prove it and then unleashed all of his frustration about the last “assistant” onto him.

When everything was said and done, a coffee had been offered to him, with a perfect amount of milk, and Stone had snapped on a pair of plastic gloves and without being asked too, had gone to clean up the last assistant.

His operation status was closer to a second in command, or a right hand, though he served those purposes only as far as Robotnik demanded, and furthermore, lied directly to his superiors in the name of the Doctor’s work. It was all highly suspicious, but Stone, for all the times Robotnik berated and belittled him, had truly never slipped up. Not in his work, nor in his devotion, which was inexplicable.

They had been inseparable for three years, which marks the longest anyone had truly been in Robotnik’s life. Most assistants had thrown in their towels in one way or the other after a few months. And he had never asked Stone who he was, because it didn’t matter. He certainly didn’t want to talk to Stone about his interests or his family or whatever. The only thing that mattered was the unwavering loyalty to his cause and his use in his work, of course.  
But there was still something off. Something Robotnik could not solve- his work with machines was simple. You could replace parts and they would tell you the things that were not functioning by exposing their internals. With humans, animals, plants- you could only garner so much by exposing their internals, but the things that mattered, the physical power things, the measurables, were simple. He did not need to care or understand Stone’s loyalty to use him, and therefore, the redacted of the resume was not his business, nor of importance.

Yet, he would continue to observe his assistant. Something was off. The simple things that he could do- blackmailing Stone’s original squadmates (consider it professional courtesy after the weapons test), his former supervisors, anyone, to reveal his records, hoping to find something easy- explained nothing. Sure, Stone could put up with constant verbal abuse, and from his record, copious amounts of field-work resulting in deep-seeded physical traumas and plenty of torture that Robotnik could not sniff at, even from his enlightened mental state, only put him more on edge.

It was almost like this little desk job was too fucking easy for him. Nothing Robotnik could do would faze him- but it did. Every little gesture that could be interpreted as kind had Stone smiling. He was so emotionally affected for someone with his kind of record, so subservient and perfect for his role minus the complete gooey-eyed attachment that could only be a crush that it just didn’t add up. In fact, nothing about Stone really added up except his visible crush. And then there were just the little things- the things Robotnik didn’t have an explanation for.

Could it have been that Robotnik hadn’t been paying enough attention?

It was a possibility. He twists his mustache around his finger tightly as he exits the lab, gritting his teeth. Humans were below him- and between the glove and his genius, he should’ve been able to see through all of Stone’s shields and defenses. Of course he was more than a sniveling underling, but it was simply convenient to let him fill that role- he seemed to even like it.

Ivo startled, looking down to see a hand grabbing his arm. He teetered on the stair’s edge, one shoe’s laces twisted and caught on the concrete edge of the stair.

“Oh, your shoe’s untied.”

Agent Stone’s voice comes from the doorway behind him. He loops around carefully in the staircase and crouches. He didn’t even look up at Robotnik. “Lift- you’ll be late for your meeting.”

Robotnik lifts his foot, letting Stone swiftly tie his laces and turn to his feet, clattering down the stairs noisily, like he was trying to let the doctor know he was there.

Stone’s devotion to him, the tying of the shoe, easily explained. He didn’t appreciate being treated like a child, but he knew Stone was only trying to assist him. He rubs his arm. Stone had a…..strong grip.

At the meeting, he finds a perfect coffee already in place, and Stone takes his role behind his left shoulder with a pathetically sweet smile.

It just didn’t make sense. No matter how much he dug into the wee hours of the morning, shoulders pulled up to his ears and hunting for the records for any evidence of brainwashing or mind control, no matter how many “medical checks” he surprised Stone with, looking for wire-taps, brainchips, there was just nothing on him. There was just no way to get to know Stone. He simply existed, and he existed to serve Robotnik.

The idea, in some ways, was thrilling. In other ways, paranoia inducing. Truly. It couldn’t be puppy love that kept Stone by his side, could it? He had expressed in thousands of different ways that he was simply greater than Stone in every way, except perhaps rivaling his own love for himself, or in Stone’s ability to make perfect coffee or in the way he was so aware and observant that he was always there when Ivo needed him. He had fucked up considerably less than prior assistants. Always prioritized his superiors.  
Stone looked nice on his knees, just before him on the screen. A subservient shape.

He wasn’t too bad looking down there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to read this as much as it's been read, so edits made as of April 27th 2020 for clarity of scene. I'll...put some more effort into this now. Thank you for reading my work! Please leave a comment on things that make you smile.


	2. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another, a little more detailed, soliderboy Stone moment with Robotnik starting to put some shit together about his feelings.
> 
> Beta read and edited by JaePanic

It wasn’t but a few months later that Robotnik was walking with a much heavier weight on his shoulders, plans that were starting to become just as redacted and blacked out as his assistant’s dossier. More important things down the pipeline- more lab space, more funding, more locks, more soldiers. More idiots around him. All the fucking time.

All part of the job description. Came with being military, men with training required to protect the Doctor from all harm under the label “bodyguard”- in fact, he had a team of them, with Stone being not signed for active combat. With Stone actively denying active combat. (Robotnik had looked into it. Stone kept turning down transfers to other departments- Homeland Security really wanted their Agent Stone back…..he’d said no.) This did not seem to affect how Stone viewed his position, and under the black suit jacket you could find a perfectly-tailored double pistol harness, emphasizing his pectoral muscles and- urk. Stone used the company, well, Robotnik’s personal issued gym (it was safe and internal, and he had once heard Stone complain of the others and their weight-throwing, basic courtesy. Stone had beamed like it was a huge gift, stumbling over his 'thank you's. It meant nothing). The doctor mostly avoided the space as much as he could- he had a perfect diet plan for the nutrients he needed and the recommended amount of movement to keep limber and healthy. It didn’t help that Stone was in there in what seemed to be most of his free time, grunting and straining and powerlifting and those goddamn squats, and whatever he did with those weird chains. But now was not particularly the time to think on his bodyguard’s more muscular- er-

Stone flies past him again with an uppercut that cracks bone against bone with a fury and control that only the top of top military protection can provide. A mixture of fighting styles, Ivo can barely keep up mentally. The thought of concussion crosses his mind, which he surmises he likely sustained from going face-first into the console.

The movies always said things like these happened in slow motion. They in fact, do not, even for a super-genius savant.

A shell had shattered the front window of the Jeep and Stone had yanked them off-road and sent the Doctor flying (and no, it wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt, it was Stone’s for yanking them off the road). They’d managed to lose a bulk of the people following, from what Robotnik could tell from the noises and the amount of people surrounding them from his place huddled in the floorboard area. He’d been bodily pulled from the car when the door had been torn off, and Stone had whipped the Jeep around and driven directly at him, crashing it directly into the oncoming traffic primed to scoop him up- and he had NOT screamed.

From that point, it had been a bit of a confusing blur. Stone barked orders into his headset, working with just his pistols until he’d consolidated the remaining men from the ambush. Robotnik found himself pressed up against a short rock outcropping, watching Stone and his men eliminate the threats. There was a fire nearby. His mouth tasted funny. One of Stone’s guns was in his hand, four bullets left. Stone had ripped off a leg of his suit pants to reveal a wicked-looking combat knife, absolutely not standard issue, and fucking sock garters. Ivo would scoff if he had the place of mind- his head spins wildly.

Stone charges a man with a gun and drops into a slide between his legs, managing somehow to get him in the back just in time to turn and twist the speared body to use the man choking on his own blood as a shield against a hail mary of bullets toward him. The bulk of attention has turned on his bloody agent, identifying the correct threat, and Robotnik takes aim at a distracted sop. He misses by a mile. Someone grabs his arm, and he snarls and shakes out, scrambling to his feet and backwards away from the barrel pointed at him when Stone vaults into his view again, knee smashing into the joint of spine and collarbone as he reaches for the doctor. He lands with a heavy noise, a sickening crunch coming from below where Robotnik isn’t looking. Stone hovers over him on the ground, crouched over him like an animal, and a droplet of blood and sweat falls from his lip onto Robotnik’s forehead. Stone’s muscles go rigid as he prepares for his next assault, flexing around him, but stares down at Ivo for a second before he jolts off.

The world spins as he stares up at the sky. The emptiness of Stone’s face, the complete lack of expression. A perfect killer. But he’s seen Robotnik, held him protected under his bulk, and smiled. Just like always.

He felt his dick twitch in his pants. His vision swims badly. Stone is coming back again, jacket discarded, shirt ripped through. He’s bleeding, but not badly, and Ivo can’t stand. He just stares, trying to register the curves of his agent’s muscles, trying to choke out any words at all. His brain was failing him, control of his body forsaken as his crotch throbbed in time with his head. Stone was waving a hand in front of his eyes and sitting him up, yelling.

Ivo grabs his hand and Stone pulls, all but throwing him over his shoulders into a fireman’s carry. He’s yelling something again- likely to their remaining team, and then they’re in a car- not their original Jeep, and Stone’s somehow buckled him in this time. His head droops onto the window. He wills himself to stay conscious.

Robotnik finds himself watching Stone drive, only cognizant of the blood striped across one cheekbone and the bloody hands holding both the knife and the wheel. It could be minutes, could’ve been hours until Stone hits something (someone? The world is so blurry) and sends him flying again, and he unleashes a scream and starts berating Stone for his driving.

Stone smiles.

There’s blood in his teeth. It somehow doesn’t look like it would be his.

“Sorry, Doctor. We’ll be back to your lab soon- I’ll make some tea.”

“Yes, tea. Soothing tea. You will make me tea and apologize to me and my back for all of this. I can’t believe you let it get anywhere close to that point-“

Stone just keeps smiling, all the way back to the lab. The light is back in his eyes.

Ivo finds himself wondering if Stone would’ve threatened him with that unsterile knife, right there…..dragged it’s tip down one of his cheeks, held it to his jugular, with that same steady smile, if he would’ve been the one apologizing. He wraps a loose fist around his cock, imagining the slick of his own spit being the blood on Stone’s hands and being pushed down in the leather of that car. Dizzy, wrapped in the warm scent of his agent, safe in those huge arms of his.

The pain medication from earlier must still be in his system if he’s thinking of that. All of his responses today. A weak mind letting his physical desires control him. Stone had kissed his knuckles while he was on the medical bed, soft lips just-so on his ring finger’s knuckle. Like one would address a king. He had been firmly and solidly continuing to pretend he was unconscious, because he could diagnose his own concussion, thank you very much. Now he was in bed, at some late hour, limbs tangled in the black silk of his sheets and pants pushed down under his balls. 

He has Stone wrapped around his finger, easy and eager to please him, but it’s hard to face Stone’s own power beside him now. Stone would kill for him, and it was hard not to picture his bloody hands on his knees, the ripped hem of his pants and the slim strip of skin between the ripped cloth and his knife holster hugging tight to his muscular thigh. He wanted him with his mouth open, bloody teeth, using his gloved fingers holding his tongue down. He wanted to make Stone gag on his fingers- on more, low lashes fluttering with dampness as he pushed in. Stone would do that for him. Stone would do anything for him.

Ivo’s orgasm dribbles down his knuckles, and he lets his chest heave before regaining control of his breathing.

It’s after that he wouldn’t know what to do.

So he simply doesn’t. He continues addressing the incredibly uncomfortable physical need when it arises- and it arises often, at progressively shittier times. Sometimes when Stone is just standing there. Other nights, in his dreams. It otherwise doesn’t affect his work, and he changes not an inch on how he treats Stone.

There’s a gentle clatter behind him. He’d been working on something or other, and it was the end of a 20-hour shift. 

Robotnik jolts, knees slamming up against the desk edge. He yanks his chair around to pin a wide eyed Stone with a glare.

“AGENT-“

Stone stands a little taller, pulling his shoulders back a bit, and meets Robotnik’s eyes dead on. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Did you need something from storage?”

“No, you DOLT, I don’t need something from fucking storage. Could you stop sneaking up on me, or do I need to collar you with a bell? Could you not perhaps sneak around my lab at the late hours of the night like a spy?”

Robotnik stands, his knees still aching, and strides forward. Stone steps back just as easily, keeping even pace so he’s backed himself up against the wall for Robotnik to pin him down.

“Am I getting predictable, Agent Stone?” He breathes down the other’s nose, gritting his teeth loud enough to hear a squeak.

Stone just looks at him, wide eyes, the picture of frightened innocence.

“Were you hoping I’d grab you by the jaw? Perhaps the neck? Are you looking to anger me today?” 

Stone smiles at him. “Perhaps I was hoping you’d kiss me, Doctor, against the wall, like you always do.”

What-?

He leans up, one hand already on the side of Ivo’s face. Startlingly warm. He was smiling so gently, eyes so soft looking. “Kiss me, Ivo.”

Robotnik jerks up in his bed, thrown into consciousness by the loud blare of his alarm.

And that’s the dream that starts it. That dream. Looking down at Stone’s soft smile, the way he tilted up to kiss him. The warmth of Stone’s hand on his cheek. It was only Stone he wanted.

It somehow only gets worse after he’s admitted the physical attraction to Stone. It’s not that he’s noticing more. There just seem to be. Accidents. Involving Stone. Involving their hands brushing up against each other, the boldness of a man who wants to touch but won’t admit it to his crush, but also, simply. Accidents.

Stone gently puts his coffee down on Ivo’s desk, and reaches down to grab a piece of paper that Robotnik had dropped. As Stone turns away from him, shuffling a few files into his hands for delivery, he notices a particular rip in the agent’s clothing - right above his asscrack, the seam of his slacks have ripped, and it’s revealing some interesting- jockstrap- choices about the agent’s- JOCKSTRAP- underwear, jockstrap. He sputters momentarily and looks away to his own work, where the screen now has several typos- before deciding to leave Stone to his…..jockstrap…. Embarrassment….ripped pants- as Stone turns around, confused. “Sir?”

“Jockstrap.” He says, eloquent, eyes on his screen. He can feel the blood flushing his cheeks, his heartrate picking up. “I- you’ve ripped your pants. What kind of imbecile doesn’t notice a draft? Go replace them.” He hisses.

Stone turns scarlet, hand slapping over the hole in his clothing. He can almost see Stone fingering the seam to assess the damage, making fleeting eye contact with the Doctor as his mouth parts, just so- his soft, plush lips-

The door slides shut behind the escaping Stone, and he quickly flips on the camera feed to Stone hurrying along the corridor, then carefully rewinds the footage.

His arousal is clouding his judgement. It’s a slight against him, and he needs to push those feelings down and away- who knows how Agent Stone would treat him after a night in bed. He was already a puppy of an assistant, and he didn’t need those feelings doing anything but assisting him.

He squeezes his erection firmly. He would not succumb to his more -ugh- feral, base desires just because Agent Stone was built like how many saw Greek gods and had a sweet, soft smile and loyalty to match. Fuck.

What if he’d ordered Agent Stone to take his pants off? Would he have slid them off slowly, revealing the full black straps of the jockstrap against the skin? Agent Stone was a meticulous man, incredibly specific about his tailored facial hair. 

Would he be the same….below? 

No. No, he had no idea how to even begin to deal with that. He wasn’t experienced enough to confront Agent Stone, to demand what he wanted, lest he came embarrassingly quick between those smiling lips, stretched and drooling around the base of his cock, nose brushed up against his pubic hairs, strong hands holding his thighs.

Nothing particularly observant or intelligent came out of Agent Stone’s mouth. It was much better suited for drooling around his gloves, worshipping him.

Maybe for kissing. It was a strange act- he had never personally engaged in it. But Agent Stone’s mouth seemed. Soft. If so many imbeciles did it, there had to be something to it that was rewarding or alluring. What would it feel like to kiss Agent Stone? Would his mustache get in the way?

He just wouldn’t think of Stone bent over his desk, working his hand into the seam of the rip. He wouldn’t mind the humiliation of walking out of Robotnik’s office, pants ripped in two, his jockstrap on full display. Stone could leave his office with- with just the jockstrap, the gun holster- perhaps a plug. He had no such sex toys in his possession- but one between his assistant’s legs, keeping Robotnik’s seed inside him- He muffles himself by biting into the meat of his hand, tasting leather in his mouth as his cum streaks across the desk. He’d bend Stone over it one day- bend him over it and use him.

After that, he simply throws himself into his work. He’ll regain control over this soon enough- he just needed to tire the notion out. When Stone returns with new pants, Robotnik barely addresses him.


	3. Exchanging Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Stone gets a back and forth with Robotnik. The milk is revealed to be.........gasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by JaePanic

“Agent Stone.”

Stone looks up from the files he’s holding, tilting his head a little bit. Not unlike a mutt, trying to hear it’s master better, Robotnik notes.

How long did Stone wish to play this game with him? It was irritating. He knew Stone to be made of sterner stuff, now, and it was inconsequential for him to continue hiding, continue pretending he was this soft little assistant.

Stone smiles. “Doctor? Did you need something?”

“Sit.”

“In your chair, sir?”

“Yes, Stone, in the only chair in the room, which I am currently sitting in. How astute of you. Did it take most of your brainpower considering all of your options? Sit on the floor. Sit.”

Stone tabs the file he’s reading with a finger and powers down the data pad he's holding as he sits on the floor, crossing his legs over each other and looking up at Robotnik expectantly.

Robotnik adjusts his glove, leaning back in his chair. He glowers down at Stone over his clasped hands, just staring at him for a long, silent moment.

Stone picks up his data pad with one hand.

“No.”

He sets it back down.

“Agent Stone.”

Stone continues to look at him, all big, dark eyes and sensibly cut hair and beard. His bone structure was glorious. So symmetrical.

Robotnik wrinkles his nose. “Stone. Tell me…..about. Yourself.”

Stone looks genuinely surprised. “Sir?”

“Your first name, Agent?”

“Carter.”

“Carter?”

“Why the sudden interest?”

Robotnik tsks. “You will do better talking to me than trying to deflect my questions so visibly, and you will do better than blatantly lying to my face.”

“My first name is Silas.”

“Try again.”

“Hannah.” Agent Stone smiles.

“You’re trying to make me angry.”

“Yessir.”

“So I start screaming at you about how you dare lie directly to my face?”

“You have my file, Sir. You know my first name.”

“You will say it to me.”

“Nathan.”

“TRY AGAIN.”

“Simon.”

“Simon says, tell me your fucking name.” Robotnik mocks, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s my Christian name, actually.”

“You are not Christian.”

“I am not.”

“You will continue to defy me?”

Agent Stone looks up at him from his position on the floor. “I sat, didn’t I?”

“Like a dog.”

Stone gives him a wry smile. “Woof.”

He returns his attention to the data pad.

“Go get me a coffee, you waste of carbon.”

Robotnik sits slouched in his chair, staring at the door. They’re playing a rather awful game of chess, where he doesn’t know any of the pieces, and being ten steps ahead feels quite like he’s ten steps closer to a trap of some sort. This was not how his research had gone- though he supposed porn wasn’t the most accurate to reality, and neither was internet dating advice. ‘Get to know your crush’. Blegh. It made him sick to his stomach to think of Stone as his ‘crush’.

Wait, were those the butterflies forementioned in romance novels?

Robotnik squints blearily at the door. He’d had enough time to sort out his thoughts. “Stone, come in with my coffee now.”

Stone opens the door with his foot- he has a coffee, placing it lightly on the console beside Robotnik. “A trade. And a peace offering.”

Robotnik spins his chair, facing the monitors. “You have nothing I want.”

“What do you want to know about me? You want information, right?”

Robotnik’s chest aches. Why, he wants to say. Why? Why me? Why here? Did you need a genius to make your pathetic life worthwhile? Will you do some weird, mushy human shit with me? Why do I feel like puking?

“Where do you even get that milk? For the latte.”

Stone smiles. “It’s actually just 2% from the store, sir. It tastes better because it’s made with love.”

Robotnik’s face heats up. “You think you’re making a fool of me, Agent?”

“Yessir. I do. But you figured it out, right?”

“You want me angry at you.” He spins the chair back around with his heel, steepling his fingers in front of him. “You’d rather me scream and get mad like some sort of drill sergeant. You can put up with that. You’re better at handling my abuse then you are at avoiding my curiosity.”

Stone shrugs at him. He’s still smiling, even though he’s lost the upper hand. Robotnik inhales carefully, squishing down his anger and trying to remember what that stupid therapist had told him about counting to ten.

“What do you get out of this job, Stone?”

“I answered your question. It’s your turn to answer mine.”

“I will ask as MANY QUESTIONS AS I WANT. Your life is in MY hands. I am YOUR superior, in rank, in importance, and in intelligence.”

He was going to get a refund for that stupid yoga CD.

“Yessir.”

Robotnik frowns. He had….no idea what Stone was about to ask him. This was unsteady territory. “You- you will tell me about yourself. I demand it.”

“I was born in Canada in 1991.”

Robotnik twitches. “You-”

Stone stops.

“Continue.” He forced through gritted teeth.

“At the time, I was working in political relations. Considered a middleman and a unbiased party if there were to be complications. My job became more complex over time. I was active duty for the US military for 7 years, in combat situations. And then I was run through an assortment of psychological tests and pushed into a more administrative assistant role. Eventually, I ended up with you.”

Robotnik drums his fingers. Doing the math in his head, he eyed Stone. “You’re 42.”

“Yes.”

“Conscripted at age 29. In Canada. You worked some years as an assassin. Spent 3 in a US jail, and the remaining 7 in the sentence working active duty. Then 3 at my heels.”

Stone looks at him through his lashes. “Careful, Sir. I might have to kill you, if you hadn’t gotten your math wrong.”

Robotnik glares at him. “........43. I wouldn't have gotten my math wrong with your birth year.”

Stone smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m missing a few years. 'Agent Stone' was not alive until 1991. And as for you- Ivo Robotnik chose his name carefully for the word for ‘worker’ in Polish, losing his birth name to time, asking his formerly-assassin assistant what his name is.”

Robotnik stiffens in his chair. It was the first time he'd really heard the thought aloud, but it managed to be chilling. He doesn't vocally recognize the irony, but by the smile on Agent Stone's face, he's well aware of the joke he's making.

Stone slowly folds into his place on the floor once more, sitting at the console’s base with his datapad. “I’ve read your file. That would only be right of me if I wanted to work with you well.”

Robotnik turns around in the swivel chair. “....You will continue to do so.”

Stone continues to work at his feet. Like a dog.

An attack dog would still warm their master’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Agent Stone's names are other characters that Lee Majoub has played.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and edited by JaePanic

Stone shaves with a straight razor. He works with knives brilliantly- Robotnik has witnessed as much- the one time he’d concussed Robotnik, namely, and then painted him with the blood of other human beings because he couldn’t aim a femoral spray. He’s shown vague prowess at dissections, only just managing to keep up with Robotnik’s fevered sessions with the barest knowledge of anatomy being detailed on his datapad.

Robotnik notes the muscles in Stone’s neck as he shaves with the straight razor. They move when he swallows, visible when he wipes the shaving cream off his neck and all he wants to do is to bite into them, like some wild animal.

Stone looks over at him, out the door of the bathroom. “Sir, did you want a shave?”

“Ridiculous. What do you take me for, Stone?”

“You were staring, sir.”

“I said, what do you take me for? Someone willing to let a second-rate fuckup put a knife to his neck?”

Robotnik can imagine it now.  _ He’d crowd him with his hips- pressing Robotnik up against the sink and forcing him forward. He’d put his hand around his throat tightly, so much so that he wouldn’t even struggle a little bit. His fingers would smear in the shaving cream along the line of his jaw, around his lips, and he’d force Robotnik up against the mirror and flick the straight razor out. Ivo curls his fingers. He can hear Stone, using that low voice that signified danger, the one that went right to his cock- _

_ “Don’t you trust me yet, Sir? I think you trust me with your life. That must be scary.” He’d whisper. _

_ And then the knife would be on his neck. Stone wouldn’t cut him- it was all about the scene- shaving him with the same level of attentiveness and care that came from everything he did. Then he’d fold that knife away and lean in for a kiss- _

Robotnik swallows. Stone is packing away his shaving kit, not looking over at him, single mindedly cleaning up his mess in the lab bathroom. Robotnik crosses his legs, propping a foot up to hopefully hide his erection at this angle.

“Apologies for shaving in here, sir. My current living situation is a bit at odds until they can place me in another unit.”

That’s his chance. He could bring Stone into his unit. Get to know him better.

“Stone-”

Stone looks over at him. 

“.....See to it that it doesn’t interrupt your work.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Robotnik lowers his headphones down slowly, signifying the end of the conversation. He’s scooped up his solder gun in an ungloved hand and is staring intently down at the board.

For a moment, Stone watched him work. His dramatic movements are always more subdued when he works, a self-satisfied smile settling in when he’s figured out a particularly stubborn problem, or just when he’s feeling his work.

Stone scratches gently at his beard. It was a look he’d like to see under him, he notes, turning back to his data pad while not really looking at it. It wouldn’t be out of the question for him to ask for some time off, for a night or so, so he could go relieve some of this.

But now wasn’t time to interrupt the doctor, so he jots down a few notes on his schedule and meanders out of the lab, focusing a little too much on his email as he walks briskly down the hall. He bumps into someone’s shoulder and holds his hand up in apology, looking up to see-

“Oh. General, I apologize, I was reading -“

“What’s so interesting on that datapad?”

“Emails. No excuse from me, I’m afraid. I’ll be more careful with where I’m going.”

The general smiles. “Actually, I was hoping to run into you. Maybe not as physically, but no harm done. We’re both a bit strapping.”

“Won’t knock you over with a feather like myself for sure.”

“Oh, you’re plenty rock solid.” The general laughs, and Stone finds himself grinning.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Anyway, Stone- my office?”

“Of course, sir. Let me inform Robotnik I’ll be away.”

“He’ll be fine. The soldiers say you babysit him.”

“Just a courtesy, sir.”

“You can call me Smith. We’re friendly enough.”

Stone nods, and turns to walk with the general.

Robotnik lifts his goggles and considers the piece, then glances at the notification. “In a meeting, Doctor. If you need me, please contact General Smith.”

Robotnik raises his eyebrows.

General Smith? That dolt, recently promoted to his station, tasked with supplying them with fresh meat and safe parts?

Robotnik doesn’t respond to the message, dropping his goggles back into place. No matter. He’s almost done with this piece, and it wasn’t as if Stone was needed for his brilliance. Stone could simply sing his praises later for the new motherboard.

Stone notes the read notification and turns around in Smith’s office. The general is examining some files with a highlighter in his teeth. “I apologize for not having your calibur of coffee here.” He mumbles, pushing the files to the side. “It’s true, you really do have a way with beans. Beats field coffee.”

“Black tar beats field coffee.” Stone takes a seat in front of the desk, smiling at the novelty mugs he’d been provided with. A cartoon sergeant salutes him from the porcelain, proclaiming “Drip and give me coffee, soldier!”.

He watches as the general sighs and highlights a large section of his document. “Alright, Stone. Here.”

He passes the file over, letting Stone skim it. “This is their final offer. New job, new housing is included- it's up in the hills. Somewhat remote. Really nice.”

Stone looks at him over the edge of the file. The general gives him a genial shrug. “The nice housing is just favoritism. Otherwise- they think Robotnik is a liability. The soldiers really weren’t lying in what I’ve observed of your relationship, right? He rips you a new one over the smallest shit.”

Stone closes the file.

“Damn, that is a scary smile.”

“Oh, I know who told you that one.” Stone laughs, quietly. “They’re good kids? B-Squad, right? I heard one of them say I was terrifying after you told them what I used to do. Thanks for standing up for me, by the way, but I’d rather the base think I like to be under Robotnik’s boot.” Stone takes a small sip of his coffee. “......B-Squad feels kinda young for this shit.”

“Yeah. They do. Army’s recruiting and transferring young now. You’re no spring chicken anymore despite those youthful looks you got there.”

“You’re always so kind, General.”

“You really won’t call me Smith, huh?” The general offers him a sad smile. Stone shakes his head. 

“Listen, General. I appreciate your effort in trying to place me in a role that better suits my skillset. I was active duty for a majority of my life. It’s left me with a fairly strong desire to be bored for most of my day. I prefer brewing ridiculously expensive coffees to shooting megalomaniacs in the head.”

“You were originally assigned to Robotnik to keep him in LINE, Stone.”

“And I think I’ve exceeded my job and more. Do you think if I leave that he’ll just accept the next assistant and move on?”

The general considers him.

“I think you’re scared he might.”

“I think that after three years- his longest running assistant- and one who actually believes in his project and his genius, that despite you and the other agents deciding that I-” Stone uses finger quotes heavily. “ ‘Deserve’ a better position just because you don’t want to see me getting screamed at is absurd.”

“This was only meant to be your position until you were cleared for active duty!”

“And I wasn’t cleared for active duty.”

“I have a feeling your psychology appointment involved-”

“Are you accusing me of bribing my medical officer, seducing my superior officer to edit my file personally, or are you saying i’m faking my mental health situation after being rescued from a hole I was in for a year while following a hunch that I don’t want to return to active duty and will continue to spite requests to do so?” Stone smiles, lazily thumbing another page in the file over.

“You-”

“Yes, last month, after someone found out I was living above a corner store and ransacked and set fire to the place, while I was staying at yours, after we finished Die Hard. You need a better password than your dog’s name, your son’s birthyear, and the state you were born in.”

“Stone.”

“You won’t write me up for it. Even if I tell you, even if I challenge you like this.”

“You’re right. Because I trust you- But I think you like Robotnik too much.”

“General, I do not l-”

“No, you do. If you get to play your little game with me, I get to say it. I think your devotion for Robotnik is more than just wanting to be really good at your job.”

“You’re accusing me of having a crush?”

“Maybe a fixation. Is it part of your game? Your mask? Or did you fall for it.”

Stone tilts his head at Smith. “It’s a part of the game. Robotnik doesn’t know how to deal with stuff like that- it’s not like I’d have a chance with him. He believes humans are below him.”

Smith shrugs. “I really can’t tell when you’re lying through your teeth, but I think you have a shot actually getting involved with him. Just keep making him the good coffee. It certainly makes me want to get involved with you.”

“You’re a flatterer. Are you sure it isn’t my ass?”

“It could be. You didn’t come here for relationship advice, though. You came because I needed you to turn down the job and so we could talk for a bit.”

“Well, I’d like the keys to my new house, and then I’d like to…..discuss the file.”

“I’m all ears, Agent.” Smith gives him a grin.

Stone motions to the low couch in the office. “We have either a few hours or twenty minutes.”

They’d done this a few times before. The general was a man of strength, just a bit older than Stone, gentle and experienced. Despite his raging crush on Robotnik, Stone surmised it would never be returned. Smith hadn’t been wrong in his assessment, but his coworker didn’t need to know why he did anything. That wasn’t his job, and they weren’t in any sort of real relationship, nor was the general expecting anything from him but an orgasm or two. Sometimes a dinner, just to feel close with something human. It was safer than random apps, even if Stone had used them off-base a time or two. It was just such a production to go outside, and he’d known Smith long enough. Smith was easier. Smith was easy, even. It was nice to get him to shut up about Robotnik with his lips. He didn’t want the other jobs. He’d stay by his doctor’s side until Robotnik wanted him gone.

For now, he was content to imagine the strong hands fisting his jacket were wearing gloves, that the lips against his jaw had a mustache. Smith had stubble, so it was close. He was always so careful not to leave marks, thankfully, but there was an itch in his skin for more. Robotnik had been so quiet lately, free of insults, more focused on his work. Stone pictured himself under those goggles sometimes. The intensity focused entirely on him. 

He squirms under Smith, shoving a hand into the general’s pants.

Smith’s computer pings an alarm with his pager, and Stone’s phone goes off at the same time. Robotnik’s face pops up on the holoscreen, looking disheveled, oil-streaked, and furious. “AGENT STONE!”

Stone checks his watch out of habit. Two HOURS?

“DON’T TELL ME YOUR PEA BRAIN LOST TRACK OF TIME. GET BACK MY LAB THIS INSTANT.”

“Robotnik, Stone and I are discussing-“

“I do not remember speaking to you, Smithy boy! Speak to your superiors only when they address you.”

Robotnik eyes Stone, jacket draped over his chair and sleeves rolled in his shirt. It would ruin the fabric at that rate. Smith and Stone are sitting side by side, a file on Smith's lap and the two mugs of coffee leaving rings on the fine wood.

“And use a coaster. Stone, lab, NOW.”

Stone sighs and stands, stretching his back out carefully. “General. Duty calls.”

“Of course, Stone.”

Smith removes the file from his lap and zips his pants. “This weekend, then?”

“It’ll be less thrilling without the danger, but of course. You owe me an unburnt meal.”

“Off to get yelled at?”

Stone pauses. “He probably just made a mistake and wants to vent about it.”

“I could come over tonight.”

Stone glances at him.

“Thought you liked danger?”

Stone shakes his head at him fondly as the door shuts. 

“Your housing situation, Agent.” Robotnik doesn't look away from his project, leaning in close with the soldering gun. "What of it?"

“Currently resolved, Sir. I was just speaking with the general-”

“I'm overruling it. You will be moving into the internal housing block so you can be on call during my late nights. Leave now and pack your things. Be back here as immediately as you can.”

Stone nods. “And the tell was-?”

“Smith’s coffee was untouched. Your shirt. The file can cover his fly, but not his erection. You were clearly about to have sex. HIGHLY unprofessional, Agent Stone. I will be keeping a closer eye on you, understand? I can get another ten assistants with a single call, and if you want to spend your work hours wasting time, I can certainly let you clean my whole lab.”

“I’ll get started on that when I get back, Dr. Robotnik.”

“And bring me something to eat.”

The door closes behind Stone, and Robotnik worries his lip with his teeth. Unbelievable. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get somewhere dick-related. Stone is too impatient to deal with pants. From this point onwards it's probably just gonna be porn ! sorry if you wanted feelings i'm much better at writing swordfighting

In retrospect, a possessive streak was a poor way to go about courting someone. After he’d finally noticed- Smith, the general, and then the way that people did look at his assistant- with pity, often, but also, ah-

'Sex eyes, they were called. 'Eyefucking'. Stone is currently giving a soldier one of those looks, all polite but sensual or something. 

Robotnik grabs Stone firmly by the shoulder, hauling him backwards by the lapel of his suit. He spins his assistant around, ready to hiss murder in his face when Stone shoves- hard- and pins the doctor up against the wall in the corridor. 

The soldier he’d been talking to gapes.

Agent Stone turns his head, Robotnik’s hand still attached to his lapel.

He tilts his head. The soldier nods, a small smile on his lips as he quickly evacuates the area. Robotnik growls, low in his chest. The anger building- at Stone MANHANDLING HIM like this- in a PUBLIC AREA. They’d been on weird terms since Stone had moved into the personal suite beside Robotnik, and perhaps the doctor had called him too many times at 3am, out of spite. Maybe he’d misinterpreted the situation. There was no reason for Stone to manhandle him in such a way, no matter how hard he pushed his assistant. Stone’s loyalty, his attention, and his time- those things BELONGED to Robotnik.

It was just disgusting to be eyefucking in a public corridor, anyway. This was all Stone’s fault.

Stone turns back to Robotnik, gaze icy, but smiling. His shoulders are squared, chest pushed directly into Robotnik’s PERSONAL SPACE. Robotnik tightens his hand on the lapel, struggling for words in the tense silence.

Stone hooks an arm around his hips and yanks, sending Doctor Robotnik forward and stumbling. He puts a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly as he marches the doctor directly into the lab.

Robotnik sits down in his chair, staring up at Agent Stone.

Stone drops to his knees right there and puts a hand on Robotnik’s thigh.

“Is this what you want, sir?”

“...Yes.” His voice is somewhat small, and he kicks himself for it. He can’t be pathetic NOW, not after letting Stone march him back to his lab. He was in control here. Always, he was in control.

“Say it.”

“I-”

“Tell me you want me to suck your cock, Doctor. Because I'd like you to pin me to the bed and fuck my mouth for an hour or so. Possibly choke me on your cock for a bit, Sir. I’d like to touch you until you can’t stand me anymore. You want to command the situation as always? I won’t do anything to you that you’re not comfortable with. If you’d like to belittle me while I’m under you, feel free. After that, everything can be normal, regardless of how many times you’d like to fuck my mouth, but you’re going to ask me for it. You’re going to let me know what you’re feeling. We’re done with mixed signals. I’m sick of you being possessive and petty with no reason but jealousy. You can put your cock in my mouth and throatfuck me, or I can get off my knees, leave this room, and go find someone who’s going to tell me what they want from me before I turn in my goddamn resignation. I have plenty of offers.”

Robotnik swallows.

“I- Stone- You can’t be fucking serious.”

Stone sighs. “You are a genius, Sir.” He sounds…. Vaguely desperate. “I know you’re not inhuman enough to have not noticed my signals, and if you’re ignoring them, just TELL me. You win- I don’t want to play this game anymore. My room is right beside yours. I can hear you at night. You moan loudly. Are YOU fucking serious?”

“Your desperation does not. Become you.” Robotnik puts a hand atop Stone’s. “Please stop treating me like….. like I’m normal. I have no experience with this.”

Stone eyes him. “Of course not, doctor. But even geniuses have to explain themselves. You’re just as liable and responsible for your actions and your outbursts as ‘us humans’ are, and there really is only so much anyone can take.”

“You…. have experience, Stone.”

Stone nods. He’s leaving space for Robotnik to keep talking, sitting between his legs with his beautiful, desperate self just begging Robotnik for anything. He wants an explanation. 

Of course he wants. Of course. Stone is so bright, in his perfect role, his. Perfect mouth. Robotnik clears his throat. Stone being angry is…..distracting, to say the least.

“I, uh.” Stone stands. Robotnik startles. “Wait-”

“We’re just going to try something, sir.”

Stone backs himself up against the wall. He beckons the Doctor.

Robotnik stands, feeling a bit wobbly. “Erm-“

Stone stares at him. His body language mimicking his usual pose, ready to be verbally lashed. Vulnerable. Constantly allowing him to use him. Perfect. 

Robotnik inhales.

“You think you know me, Stone. You think you know it all, have me figured out, but you didn’t take any action. You ALWAYS TAKE ACTION! YOU DO EVERYTHING FOR ME WITHOUT EVER BEING ASKED. YOU MAKE PERFECT COFFEE, ALWAYS BY MY SIDE, EVEN WHEN I’M GETTING RID OF THE OTHERS! I COULDN’T GET RID OF YOU. YOU WON’T FUCKING LEAVE! EVEN NOW, BACKED INTO A CORNER LIKE THE COWARD YOU’VE BEEN LYING TO ME ABOUT BEING. YOU KNOW YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS BASE IS A FUCKING GIFT TO ALL OF US AND ALL ANYONE EVER DOES FOR YOU IS TELL YOU YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME, AND YOU ARE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR FROM ME? YOU’RE EXPERIENCED WITH ALL OF THESE PEOPLE, A STUPID LITTLE ASSISTANT WITH AN ENTIRE MILITARY BASE AND A WHOLE FUCKING GENIUS WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER.”

Robotnik inhales, chest heaving. “OF COURSE! I WANT YOU. OF COURSE I WANT TO FUCK YOUR MOUTH! YOU DO NOTHING BUT STAND AROUND BEING OVERLY ATTRACTIVE AND FOLLOWING MY EVERY COMMAND. I would be a complete fucking idiot not to. Take advantage of you. To KNOW you! You opened up to me about being an assassin, the ONLY one to oppose me and you manipulate me into eating and sleeping on time with your shitty chipper little attitude and acting like a FOOL! But that’s just it, Stone, you don’t hold all the cards, I’m the genius here! So what it is? What is it about me? You killed for me. The amount of devotion you contribute to me should be given by every single one of these worthless idiots on base, and-“

Robotnik slumps back into his chair. “And another thing, Stone, you were just. Too fucking stupid to realize I cared. And that even I don’t know how to approach. Someone like you. Someone I want by my side. You’re a rarity. A gem. My prize, MY assistant. MY AGENT.”

Stone is looking cooly down at him. Robotnik tries to calm his heaving chest.

He’d fucked up. All of his walls, still up. In place. Pretending he was the best. Stone would be gone and it’s all he would have left.

“Of course I’m your agent, Sir.”

Robotnik controls his sob. 

Stone moves closer. “Gloves off.”

He looks up, chewing his lip carefully. The gloves are placed on the keyboard, nearby. Just in case.

Stone holds his hands in his. They’re warm. Just like Robotnik dreamed of. Stone’s close enough, folding back to his knees and looking at him with just enough gentleness that Robotnik can’t stand it. 

“Don’t you dare pity me.” Robotnik’s voice cracks.

“The opposite. We’ll work on it.”

Stone kisses Robotnik’s knuckles. 

“You’re going to fuck my mouth now, sir. And you’re not taking advantage of anything. I would truly be an idiot if I didn’t let you.” Stone examines Robotnik’s slacks for a moment. “Do you like these pants?”

“I have ten other identical pairs.”

“Good.”

Stone throws Robotnik’s belt behind him and leans in to undo the fly with his mouth. Robotnik squeaks, pitched, and digs his fingers into the chair. “Stone, I’ve never-“

“I’ll help.”

“You…. you always do.”

His hand hesitates over Stone’s hair. Stone glances up from where he’s started to slobber on Robotnik’s briefs. 

“Oh, I’d like it if you pulled.” He remarks, as casual as taking Robotnik’s lunch order. 

Robotnik weaves his fingers into Stone’s hair and gives a test pull.

Stone rips the crotch of Robotnik’s slacks open, making incredibly quick work of fishing him out of his now-scraps of underwear. Robotnik blinks, stunned, and then yelps as he slides all the way down to the base, fingers digging painfully into his shoulder and scalp. A full body quiver shakes him, all raw nerves as Stone manhandles him - dick still in mouth- into a position where the doctor’s long legs are over his shoulders. He draws back just enough to breathe, short breaths huffing over Robotnik’s slick dick before he slides back down. He’s got one hand curled tight around the base of Robotnik’s cock, lips meeting his own fingers as he squeezes firmly, causing the good doctor to squeal and dig his heels into the small of his back.

Stone continues to bob his head, sliding off with a globule of drool slipping out of his lips, face and beard damp with his own saliva. He slides his hands down to palm at the meat of Robotnik’s ass, face set and hovering over the doctor. His head blots out the ceiling lamp, poetically haloing him, and Robotnik squirms, dick throbbing painfully as Stone leans up-

And kisses him firmly. He’s calculating- Robotnik can tell. Knowing just where and how to take him apart, agent-brain intent on torturing Robotnik. He’s been quiet this whole time, letting the embarrassing noises and the doctor be heard, unable to make it through a statement, much less an insult. 

Stone does something with his tongue that has his dick dribbling, curved up to sit on his belly. He curses its softness against Stone’s firmness, but as if Stone hears him, he breaks the kiss and pulls off completely. He feels himself almost reach, body following as the contact is broken off.

Stone wipes wetness off Robotnik’s cheek with the heel of his hand, grinning brightly. 

“Too much?”

“Don’t you DARE stop.”

“Well, my knees are creaking. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Ah-“

Stone grins at him and lifts, scooping him out of the chair. “It’s fine, I put a cot in here.”

He drops Robotnik on it, completely unceremoniously. The bed rattles with the force of it. He’s pulled Robotnik down by an ankle from the headboard into the sheets, pressing his body down on top of him to grind firmly up against him. “Would you like to give me a quarterly review?”

“Yes- It contains me giving you a piece of my mind about this rough handling.”

Robotnik grabs Stone’s shoulder and heaves- Stone goes easy, twisting an arm around his hips. His eyes are wild, hair tousled as he scoops Robotnik into place- 

Sitting on his dick. 

It curves up between his asscheeks, leaving a tacky spot on his back. His own dick dribbles weakly, pushing out more precum uselessly. Stone wraps a hand around his base again, firm, and holds him there.

Robotnik waits until his breathing evens out.

“If you’d rather be on top, Sir. I don’t think we’ll be playing around back there until you’re prepared.”

“Know, AGENT, that your position IS beneath me. I will finish my research about this PERSONALLY if you wish to keep giving me lip about it. It’s certainly not about experience, you’re just a whore.”

Stone laughs, and gives a single stroke of his dick, twisting firmly at the tip. Robotnik squawks, jerking into the grasp before Stone removes his hand completely. His dick bobs goofily, bumping against his Agent’s beautiful abs. “Research? Oh, I like the sound of that.”

Robotnik goes for the nipples, and is rewarded immediately for his palming of Stone’s tits with a hip buck that nearly throws him off. Stone’s mouth is open, gasping beautifully and arching his neck back as he twists the nipples firmly, sliding back and down between Stone’s legs so he can press his mouth there. He applies teeth, monitoring the reactions of each tongue flick, everything that makes his Agent sound like that.

When Stone finally gets a hand into his hair to pull him back, he’s wincing slightly. The left nipple is abused, visibly red and slightly swollen from his ministrations. 

Robotnik goes to crow his victory and is muffled by Stone crashing them together once more. He swallows the muffled noise of shock as he kisses him.

Unpracticed, they work for a few minutes to find their rhythm. Stone hardly comes up for air, leaving the Doctor thrashing against him for more friction and oxygen. 

“Rushed into this without a plan.” He says, in the gaps of air. “I - how do you normally proceed?”

Stone shrugs one shoulder. “Finish in my mouth.”

From there, they re-adjust until they’re in the pose they started in, Stone swallowing him down with little regard for his own oxygen. He just takes Robotnik beautifully, moving his head to avoid the back of his throat being jabbed and letting him fuck into his mouth. Stone makes eye contact with him, mouth full and tears beading up at the corners of his eyes, and that’s it.

Robotnik orgasms so hard he hears Stone choke on him, swallowing what he can, but the rest of the milky orgasm from when he pulled out too soon pooling on Stone’s tongue and over his lips. He finishes with a last spurt over the agent’s mouth, startled. 

Stone smiles. 

“Brilliant as ever, Sir.”

Robotnik clears his throat. 

“Well.”

Stone stands. “By the way, you have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

He smiles, cum streaked across his face. “They’re always more fun after you’ve broken every rule in the employee handbook.”

Robotnik drops his head against the cot, staring up at the ceiling.


	6. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is.....sex time

The next morning, Robotnik looks at Stone with new eyes. Specifically, coffee in hand, he slides a short list over the desk to Stone and Stone meanders off to finish the work, but lets his hands linger over Robotnik’s knuckles for just a moment longer than he would’ve dared.

Robotnik lasts approximately two hours past Stone giving him coffee that morning. They hadn’t directly spoken about what had happened. Stone had returned to his personal quarters after the meeting without another word. He’d been back within the half hour and set to completing the tasks detailed in the meeting as Robotnik had gone back to working on the little robots, music blaring throughout the lab. Just like usual. 

Just like Stone had promised.

And yet, during work hours, again, he was pulling Stone down into his lap in the swivel chair. Stone is gentle with his kisses, letting Robotnik practice with him. It takes a long moment before they can find a proper rhythm, but once they do, Robotnik feels Stone getting a little bolder with his mouth and hands, using a little bit of teeth and skimming his fingers through an opening in his shirt. 

“Let’s take a break, Doctor.”

—-

  
  


It takes no less than a week for the situation to turn into a true sex marathon. There’s only so much Robotnik can do at his age- his refractory period is long, his stamina once he’s actually inside Stone’s mouth or ass is fairly short. But Robotnik is figuring all of this out, piece by piece. He’s had Stone arching into the gloves, eyes closed as he twitches under the Doctor’s groping. His nipples seem especially sensitive- without thinking, Robotnik had noted it aloud. His datapad pings with a new document and Stone stared him down, half-shock, half-mirth.

He’d laughed. “You’re taking notes on my body?”

Robotnik sputters. “Agent Stone, you will stop - this INSTANT-“

Stone muffles a snicker the best he can, biting down on his lip to stop himself. 

Robotnik leans over him and frowns. “Agent Stone, must I remind you recording experiment data is essential to being able to fully understand your process?”

“And what experiment am I, Doctor? Your first gay one?”

He’s teasing, voice light, but when Robotnik takes a moment to respond Stone raises his eyebrows. “Oh. Well, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

“Stone.”

Robotnik leans over him fully.

“I’m going to use my notes to take you apart, piece by piece.”

Stone’s dick twitches between them.

“Oh, you like that, do you? You disgusting pervert. Just be quiet, like a good little experiment, or we can find another way to use your mouth.”

Stone groans quietly. “Oh, you’re going to fuck me on the dissection table with the knives the second we have a chance, sir.”

Robotnik had made note of it. While he recovers, the pieces of that particular plan would come together, but for now, he was content to find out what made Stone beg him for mercy.

“Keep touching me like that.”

Stone puts his hand over Robotnik’s own and drags it up over his pec, giving it a cheeky squeeze. He smiles brightly at Robotnik. “And move your hips some.”

Robotnik nods slightly. He starts thrusting back into Stone carefully, keeping it somewhat slow as he takes a steadying breath in. He hadn’t separated his curious scientific nature from their sex, and despite the original time Stone had laughed, it seemed to truly get him going.

His fingers brush Stone’s rim and he notes the stretch, gently pressing on the thin skin there. “You seem to be stretched approximately 12 cm around, though suspiciously unloose for your constant needy behavior. Subject is not as loose as previously assumed, though easily able to accomodate insertion.”

Stone jerks and starts his own movement, starting to flex his abs to meet Robotnik’s thrusts into him. It immediately takes his breath away, and Stone rolls his hips to a stop and moans quietly. “Sorry, sorry, we’re trying to make you last-“

“You like it that much-?”

Stone nods, teeth worrying his lip. “Do you think you’ll last if I get on top-“

Robotnik pales a little bit, clearly picturing Stone astride his hips. He rocks his hips gently, giving a short huff of breath. “Likely not-“

“Doctor, I understand you want to make this last, but I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry about my pleasure.”

Stone uses his arms to prop himself up. “C’mere. Kiss me.”

Robotnik leans forward and Stone wraps an arm around his shoulders. Robotnik starts moving. He’s not hitting Stone’s prostate by any means, but Stone writhes under him with the movement, bringing Robotnik down over him to keep up his lazy, nibbling kisses between noisy huffs of air and short groans. 

Stone arches his back off the bed and gasps as Robotnik slides a knee forward, using the leverage to lift Stone just barely enough to nail him just that little bit deeper. Stone clenches down and gasps weakly, putting his hand on Robotnik’s chest. His breath catches as he spreads his fingers. “Mh, wait-”

Robotnik slows down. Stone cracks his neck and pushes back gently, letting Robotnik move back on his knees. His chest heaves with a sigh. “Let’s do a different position, actually. Let’s just-”

“Been doing a bit of thinking for once?”

Stone grins at him, looking a bit dangerous as he crawls forward, slowly positioning himself over the doctor’s body. Robotnik follows his lead, laying down on his back and propping himself up on his elbows, examining Stone carefully. 

“I’m getting on top anyway. Don’t worry about holding out for me.” Stone reaches behind him, sliding his fingers down Robotnik’s dick.

He lowers his hips, sliding down on Robotnik with a low groan that shivers through his body. “Fuck.”

Robotnik’s hands find Stone’s thighs, pressing thumbs into the muscles there as Stone adjusts to the new position. His teeth catch his lips firmly, muffling some sort of noise as Robotnik spreads his fingers over Stone’s thigh.

Robotnik reaches up. “Open.”

Stone opens his mouth for Robotnik’s fingers, cheeks turning a particularly stellar ruddy red.

“Caught you looking again, Stone. Do you like my fingers? My hands? The gloves?” He pushes three fingers deep into Stone’s mouth, not looking for any answer. Stone doesn’t even try to vocalize around his fingers, sucking roughly instead as he bows his back and begins to fuck himself quickly down. 

Robotnik is torn between looking at Stone’s face and the quiver in Stone’s thighs as he fucks himself hard on Robotnik’s cock. His eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure and his red-bitten lips from the effort of keeping quiet earlier, and he’s even begun to drool down the gloves. Something in his gut seizes and tightens and he can’t help it, already coming with a jolt of his hips as Stone continues, working his hips up and down until Robotnik is hissing and slipping out as he goes soft. 

Stone pants softly over him, drool trickling down the finger of his glove. Robotnik stares for a moment, then jabs his fingers toward Stone’s palate. 

Stone shudders fully, trying to suck on his fingers again. The movement is clumsy, so Robotnik pushes his fingers in deeper and uses them to drag Stone down, until he’s positioned just over Robotnik’s face. He investigates carefully, using a finger at a time to feel the inside of Stone’s mouth, see what works, see what causes that quiver in his arms. Stone hasn’t opened his eyes yet, seeming content to gag on Robotnik’s fingers when they push too deep, press down too hard. He’s breathing carefully, cycling his breath through his nose.

Robotnik withdraws his hand and wipes it on Stone’s chest. Just like that, Stone opens his eyes, like the spell’s been broken. His dick drips just-so, sending a few sticky drops onto Robotnik’s stomach.

Stone exhales slowly, breath tickling the Doctor’s face. He leans closer carefully.

Robotnik leans up to kiss him. It feels unhurried now that he’s orgasmed, a boneless satisfaction taking over his body. All the more time to monitor Stone. 

He pulls back from the kiss to stare down at Stone’s erection. “Hands off.”

Stone stops jacking off his cock, frustration showing plain on his features. Robotnik tilts his head back and lifts his eyebrows challengingly. “Questioning me?”

Stone seems to register the game they’re playing quick enough, sitting back on his heels with a “No, sir” on his lips. He still looks vaguely frustrated, need starting to shine through. 

“I don’t know if I like kissing.”

“That’s….that’s fine, sir. It can all be a bit overwhelming.”

Robotnik sniffs. “...... I… er. I was thinking we could try something else with my mouth.”

Stone freezes. “Ah, we can….try, yeah.”

“Don’t question me.” 

Stone thins his lips momentarily. “.....Yes, sir.”

Robotnik sits up, moving against the head of the bed. Stone remains on his knees, trying to position himself in a way that means Robotnik doesn’t have to position awkwardly to be near his crotch. Robotnik puts a light hand on Stone’s hip, eyes crossed as he stares, figuratively, down the barrel. 

He’s hunched a little bit at the neck- Stone is just that bit smaller than him that sitting up against the headboard positions his dick too low. He adjusts a few times, wrapping his hand around the base of Stone’s dick. It twitches slightly in his grip, and he squeezes firmer, like he’d seen Stone do while he was jerking himself off. 

Stone’s biting down on his lip again, nervously rocking his hips as he grabs the headboard behind Robotnik’s head. 

Robotnik keeps his eyes on Stone as he licks the tip. Stone doesn’t exactly react, just keeps chewing his lip. The dick twitches in his hand as he breathes on it, so he opens his mouth fully and drags his tongue up Stone’s length, listening for his breath stuttering. He puts just the head in his mouth, sucking carefully, watching as Stone struggles to keep himself as still as possible. 

At this point, it’s about control. Stone’s not trying to fuck his mouth like Robotnik has his, just letting him explore Stone’s dick.

Robotnik slides down a little further, watching as Stone’s face contorts a little. He whimpers.

It must be torture, really.

Stone seemed to like it. He’s not as affected as Robotnik would like, but he’s chewing one of his own knuckles, hand pressed over his lips as his hips twitch. His eyes are screwed shut again.

It’s ….. fairly cute, actually. He wouldn’t call his Agent a cute person- sure, the blind loyalty and obedience had a nice quality to them, and Stone excelled at playing off the wide-eyed puppy look fairly well. But it wasn’t CUTE. 

Stone hisses air through his teeth and whimpers when Robotnik presses his thumbs into the meat of his thighs, spreading him while he sucks on the tip. There’s wetness on his thighs from the lube earlier.

Stone nods when Robotnik tests his entrance. He’d gotten distracted while experimenting with his cock. Stone has responded well to the anal- he seemed to prefer it when Robotnik used his mouth, but he took penetration beautifully.

Maybe Stone was beautiful, then, not cute. He slides a finger in easily- Stone had just been astride his cock, after all, and he’d prepared himself not once but twice, clearly have taken care of the process in the morning before he’d kneeled on the bed and bent over, letting Robonik observe as he fingered himself open more than once. The copious amounts of lube he tended to use had looked…. well.

He was obscenely beautiful, maybe. Like… an erotic statue? Robotnik wrinkles his nose a little and pulls off Stone’s cock. He just wasn’t good at poetry. Stone was Stone, and well- that was good enough for him, but certainly him just being Robotnik wasn’t about to get Stone off.

“Stone.”

“Doctor?”

“On your back.” He pulls his finger out, using a gentle push to his hip to help Stone down into the position he wanted. Stone peeked at him over his own chest, legs spread wide. Robotnik nods slightly. “Just as I suspected.”

He presses his fingers up against Stone’s hole again, and Stone adjusts himself a little on his back. “Sir-“

“Perhaps… since I cannot last as long, we should find something else. For now, do you think you could fuck yourself on my fingers?”

Stone flushes a bit. “If you’ll, ah. Grab the corner of the bedframe.”

Robotnik glances over his shoulder. “The… bedframe.”

He touches the corner lightly, examining the corner for a moment before his thumb finds the button. Upon pressing in, the frame pops open at the end.

He pulls the toy out of the secret compartment, turning back to Stone with a low whistle. 

“Well, I have more, but for now, I thought we could use my favorite.” Stone squirms. “Uh. If you could, please, I’d actually really like it if you could make me orgasm. Since you offered.”

“Right. Of course.” He slicks the chrome surface carefully before lining it up. “And you’re- stretched for…. uh… this size?”

Stone chuckles weakly. “It’s not about size, doctor.”

“I’m sure I’m perfectly fine size-wise, just. An observation. Seeing as you’re asking me to shove something the size of….of a… it’s large.“

“It’s not- ohh-“ Stone bucks his hips as the base settles against his cheeks. “It’s, ugh-“

Robotnik moves his arm faster, cutting Stone off at every turn. Instead’ve continuing to talk, he lets the wet sounds of the dildo fill the dead air. Stone shakes, knees turning inward. His hands are fisted in his sheets, twisting them up as Robotnik continues to use the giant to absolutely rail him.

He can tell he’s scraping over Stone’s prostate at this point. Stone wails softly, clearly trying to be quieter.

“Fuck- shit- Robotnik-“

Robotnik slows, letting Stone speak. Stone exhales hard- “Just a bit- just a little more-“

He cums weakly, each thrust of the dildo pushing another squirt out. Robotnik keeps going until Stone’s dick bounces toward his thigh, dribbling it’s last as it goes soft, settling down in the crease. Stone’s breath calms, and he sits up sluggishly-

The monster dildo still fully seated in his ass.

He sighs. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Robotnik almost misses the glow of his face, the small smile he’s got. 

“Ah… the dildo.”

“Oh. Yes. I’ll be right back.”

Stone flops onto his back and arches his back up, then rolls to his side and slides the dildo out. Robotnik feels his cock twitch painfully, but before he can truly fixate on the slight gape of Stone’s hole, he’s rolling over again and off the bed with the dildo in hand. The door to the bathroom closes with a click. 

Robotnik looks down at his cock, already perking up again. 

Surely Stone wouldn’t mind a round in the shower? He could take Stone to his quarters, just across the hall. His complex was…...far larger than Stone’s, more furnished, with a large kitchen he hardly ever used, and the bathroom was the size of the bedroom. Perks of being a higher ranking contracted employee- they always made sure you had one of those jacuzzi tubs and sauna showers. 

His bed was also bigger than Stone’s, though, his bedframe had less tricks.

Robotnik examines the bedframe for a moment before leaning over. Small hooks beneath the bed, hidden beneath the skirt, spaced evenly apart. The headboard’s hooks were on a swivel, tucking neatly away if needed, and the opposite compartment to the dildo held some lube and a twisted bundle of soft rope. Robotnik finds a button underneath the mattress on the right side and presses it to reveal- a taser and a large knife. 

That would make sense. Stone would need to protect himself with more than just a dildo. 

Though, he’s sure the metal thing would make a significant dent. 

He picks up the tazer, examining it. Surely Stone could do better with something a little more lethal? It was a standard issue for civilians. 

The toilet flushes and Robotnik jumps a little. He places the taser back- it was only POLITE to not specifically rummage through someone’s secret bedframe belongings.

Stone comes out of the bathroom without an arm.

Robotnik eloquently, politely, and calmly points this out. “Where the fuck is your arm?"

“In...the bathroom.”

Robotnik glances down at the loose arm in his hand, then back up to the stump. The cut at the elbow was clean, and the scarring as minimal as it could be for an amputated limb. There are several open metal ends. 

“Why did you not tell me you had a cybernetic prosthetic arm?”

“You never asked. Speaking of, before you ask your next question. No, you may not make me a better one with a laser cannon in it.”

“I was NOT about to ask-”

“I didn’t mean you were going to ask if you could. I was telling you before you asked your next question that you can’t, because I know in a day or so you’d be calling me into your lab with plans for my new arm.”

“On the scans-”

“Well, it’s still an arm, isn’t it?”

“And in your file-”

“Is it not in my file?” Stone’s lips quirk at the ends as he tries not to smile. “Oh, I suppose someone could’ve edited pieces of my file out before someone looked up personal information they weren’t supposed to have because they didn’t want to talk to another person.”

“You don’t have to be DIFFICULT when I ask you questions. Maybe I wouldn’t have done that.”

“You would’ve.” Stone sits down on the bed beside Robotnik. “I’d really prefer it if you didn’t fixate on my arm or try to examine me or make a better one, okay?”

Robotnik’s fingers twitch a little.

Stone snorts. “Okay. You get a half hour.”

Robotnik grins at him. 

“I’ll take it after I take you again. In my shower this time, I think.”

Stone puts on a look of fake surprise. “Why, Doctor, are you ready to go again? I was sure you’d be asleep when I got out of the bathroom, what with your advanced age!”

Robotnik snorts, turning his head away. Stone ducks his head a little.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“You can hit me for that remark if you’d like.”

“Hm? I wasn’t hurt.” Robotnik sneers, looking back at Stone.

Stone wrinkles his nose when he smiles, sometimes. Robotnik likes to see him grin like that.

“.....Ah, so you’d LIKE me to hit you.”

Stone rubs a hand over his beard. “I suppose I should get a little better at asking for the things I actually want.”

Robotnik drums his fingers on Stone’s arm. “.......Communication is….key to these things, isn’t it?”

Stone’s looking at him with soft eyes. He looks a little upset, though Robotnik isn’t entirely sure what he could’ve said wrong. Was it because he hadn’t slapped Stone for the remark?

Stone leans in for a kiss. Robotnik goes willingly, letting Stone take more of the lead this time and just enjoying the contact for a bit, not quite interested in taking notes as much as he is the next round he might get in his shower.

When they separate for air, he tells Stone, explicitly, exactly what he’d like in the shower, holding his face between his hands and stroking a thumb gently over his cheekbone. 


	7. Sterilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter but it's shower sex and we see more of stone's thoughts on all this . unfortunately they're kinda sad but the real heartbreaker is that i havent gotten to write stone fucking robotnik completely stupid yet

Stone scratches his stubble with his good hand, watching as Robotnik fiddles with the knobs and buttons of the large, modified shower stall. There’s still a bit of lubricant leaking down his thighs, and he’s not quite so sore, but a shower would really help with his sore shoulders from working. 

He trails his eyes down Robotnik’s legs, letting his mind wander vaguely. He was up for a second round in the shower, just maybe with his mouth and hand… and he was looking forward to the bed, actually. He nibbles at his thumbnail blearily. 

Robotnik’s ass was nice, actually, for all the yelling he did while sitting on it. Stone grins to himself, examining the hair down his legs- it was really plush, actually. His back looked strong, with a slightness to his waist that leads to a gentle curve of his hips. He was hardly muscular, but….his thighs had clear power to them, and Stone quite enjoyed them around his head. 

He palms his dick gently. It was probably better to attach the hand back to the stump so he could operate in the shower better…..but the shower would help with the soreness as well. 

“Let’s get in.”

Stone blinks, taking his worried thumbnail out of his mouth. “Ah, I need to reattach my arm.”

Robotnik considers him. “Leave it off.”

“I’d prefer to reattach it. It’ll make this easier.” He bumps his hip up against Robotnik’s, crowding him toward the shower. He scoops up the arm by the elbow, slipping it’s plastic into place and swiping the seal shut. The arm initializes with a near-silent click, but Robotnik’s already zeroed in on it and pulls him around the wall, slipping a curious finger into the second skin as it attaches itself. “Ah, so it’s got a grafting effect….waterproof, melds right back into place.”

Stone twitches a little. Robotnik slips his finger deeper, curling into the connective area’s silicone. He hums, softly, and the arm clicks again and detaches.

Robotnik holds it in place- it’s not really connected, but it’s not off his arm. He’s hovering over Stone, face hidden as he leans his forehead against the wall. Stone stays still, silent. This wasn’t the first time he’d said no to Robotnik, it wouldn’t be the last, and he’d stand his ground as long as he needed to. People had boundaries.

The water’s running down Robotnik’s back, a noisy pattering that fills the air around them. The steam obscures the details of his body, but Stone can see various little ticks of scars, the shape of the arms surrounding him. He lays his hand flat on the plane of Robotnik’s chest.

There are a thousand things that could be going through his mind. He’d not been blunt with Robotnik- he stated that he’d prefer it.

Did that matter to Robotnik?

Stone can feel his heart beating beneath his palm. It was a weird mood to be in, after the sex. After a week of sex. Marathon, wild sex with promises of future, wilder sex. He’d seen in Stone’s closet, and with no experience, he’d wanted more. Robotnik always wanted more.

Stone pushes Robotnik back gently. He wanted more, too. More of Robotnik. But that more of him for now was letting him know of his arm…..not taking it from him. Not yet. Stone didn’t need to be ready for that yet- it had only been a week.

Robotnik removes his fingers, sealing the gap with a wet thumb. Stone uses the hand to grab him by the hip, walking him back against the other wall so the spray cascades over him instead. He presses his lips to Robotnik’s neck, nibbling gently along his collarbone.

He slides down Robotnik’s chest, dropping gently to his knees on the tile. Robotnik’s looking down at him, breath caught in his chest as Stone gently pulls the head into his mouth. 

On his knees, it looks like a position of worship. Stone slides his hands down Robotnik’s sides, using his hips to pull Robotnik further into his mouth. 

Robotnik’s hand winds into his hair. 

He’d told him what he wanted, in the bedroom. It had been downright romantic, gentle. 

This mood was different. There was something different here, something weirdly raw. Robotnik had pushed, and Stone had denied him that push. He wasn’t ready. 

As he hollows his cheeks, sucking firmly. Robotnik quivers under him, fingers winding into his hair, pulling with just-right pressure. He’ll deal with not being ready later. Right now, he’s got a cock in his mouth, his crush under his thumb. He can deal with Robotnik’s obsession with his arm and the weird feeling in his gut later.

Without thinking about it, he’s rested his hands on his knees, sucking Robotnik’s cock in an easy rhythm. Robotnik’s voice pitches beautifully. Stone swallows around him- he could do this all day. He’d like to, really, spending hours underneath Robotnik’s desk while he works. It would take practice for Robotnik not to just trigger into his mouth, but maybe he could wring more than one out of him, let it drip down the bridge of his nose and over his lips and crawl from underneath wearing his facial. 

Truth be told, in an easier world, Stone would’ve already told him about that fantasy. There were things more vulgar and far more dangerous for them to be doing that he wanted from his Doctor, but it hadn’t been long enough and they needed to work up to more than just Stone trusting him with his arm. He’d had plenty of fantasy that sustained him until now, when he could be so lucky as to be sucking the Doctor off in his shower, and this was good enough to ask of him right now.

He’d explain that the tazer and knife weren’t quite for defense in a bit. For now, he was going to make Robotnik beg for him. He could be allowed that, especially since it had been awhile. Quite awhile, actually. In the three years that Stone had worked for Robotnik, he can remember maybe once or twice where he’d actually gotten laid outside the base. Things scratched the itch for human contact. Generals, who scratched the need for attention, and also nailed his prostate with a vengeance that was certainly nice. 

Robotnik was a quick learner, more open to communication than Stone had expected. Experience-wise, he was lacking, but he wasn’t lacking where Stone counted it mattering (and count he had, seeing as how every inch being rammed into his throat more than once now had left him nursing honeyed tea over coffee).

Stone could bridge the gap. Certainly a week or so of Stone letting Robotnik learn how this worked was plenty of time for his turn to teach Robotnik how his side of things worked. He’d already, (flushed, nervously, and fuck had that worked for him) asked to suck Stone’s cock. It was an easy leap for him to do this, surely, with his curiousity. 

He spreads Robotnik’s cheeks, using the water to glide his way. Robotnik jerks over him, folding in half. Stone doesn’t press in, just nudging his fingertip gently toward his entrance. He presses on Robotnik’s taint, rubbing gently. 

Robotnik whimpers. 

Stone’s pretty sure he hears angels singing. He was going to work Robotnik up until he had the man twisting under him, bend him over his console and fuck every tantrum out of him, keep that wonderful brain of his doctor’s stumbling over simple thoughts. But first-

Stone pops off, letting Robotnik’s dick hit his chin and bump off his cheek. “We’ll need lube.” 

“You’re quite perky for someone who’s been sucking me off for 20 minutes!” Robotnik seems indignant, wiggling his hips urgently. Stone keeps up the insistent rubbing, grinning against the dick in his face. He sticks his tongue out teasingly. 

Robotnik snarls, stretching to grab a bottle over Stone’s back. “Fine, fine, fine-”

Stone slips the tip of his finger in.

Robotnik freezes. Stone slips his mouth over the head of his cock again, bobbing gently. He smiles around the mouthful. Robotnik relaxes piece by piece, trading the lube with Stone easily. Stone pours the lube across his fingers with practiced ease, swapping back and then pushing back in, finger curling gently. 

There was plenty to tell Robotnik. How he wanted him, how he HAD wanted him so badly for those three years, how he wanted Robotnik begging for him. There was plenty he didn’t want to tell Robotnik. How he’d lost his arm, where he’d been and what he’d done before him. But he would tell him. If Robotnik asked, he’d try. Stone knew what he was afraid of. He didn’t have to be ready to do it now.

It was incredibly easy to distract the super genius now that Stone had him. Unlike his laser focus on some projects, for now, Stone had the doctor falling into bed whenever he wanted to change the subject. They were wrapped around each other’s fingers- an agreed upon push and pull of concessions and tricks they knew the other one was pulling. 

Stone’s torn from his thoughts by Robotnik’s dick jabbing the back of his throat, causing Stone to gag hard. Instead’ve pulling back, Robotnik’s hips thrust forward into that seizuring spot and Stone immediately sucks in hard through his nose, pressed firmly into Robotnik’s pubes and grabs hard at Robotnik’s hip with his free hand. Robotnik howls, knees going weak. Stone holds him against the wall with his shoulders, pressing his hips up against the tile and letting Robotnik regain his balance, moving his hand up the doctor’s waist and rubbing a thumb over his side gently. He doesn’t take Robotnik’s cock out of his mouth nor his finger from his ass.

Robotnik squirms. He stands back up, hand carding through Stone’s hair as if he was apologizing. Stone looks up, peeking through his eyelashes.

Robotnik’s panting slightly, slim chest heaving. The water hits him in the neck, pouring down his body. “You grabbed me.” He points out, sounding a little shellshocked. 

Stone pulls his mouth off Robotnik’s cock, letting it make a little show of slipping wetly from his lips as he slides the finger out. “Sorry?”

“Don’t apologize if you don’t even know what it’s for.” Robotnik sniffs softly. “I didn’t even know you could gag.”

That’s as close as he’ll get to admitting that he had anything to do with it. 

“Doctor, did I hurt you?”

Robotnik huffs, looking away. “You just squeezed a little too hard. I’m certainly not made of glass.”

Stone runs a finger over where he’d grabbed Robotnik’s hip and Robotnik flinches, jumping away from the contact. “I’m fine, Stone. Put my cock back in your mouth. That’ll work fine for your punishment.”

Stone eyes him. “Doctor.”

“It’ll bruise nicely is all.”

His leg is shaking a little, still.

Stone obeys. He starts bobbing his head quickly, focusing for now on getting Robotnik off, trying to let the slide of dick over his palate keep him focused this time. He’d have plenty of time to self-obsess over him ruining the moment by getting distracted some other time- he needed to savor what they had now. No rushing. 

Even if he wasn’t sure if he’d have Robotnik in a month’s time. 

No, he had to get it all done before Robotnik got bored of him. He was good enough to disappear after the man was done. 

When the doctor shouts again, fingers digging into Stone’s scalp, Stone pulls back and lets Robotnik come across his face, cum pooling on his tounge and sliding down his chin. And he smiles up at Robotnik.

Robotnik’s smiling back down at him. “Well done.”

Stone wraps a hand around his cock, keeping his mouth open. He starts quick and rough as Robotnik continues to give him hushed praise, fingers smearing through the cum on Stone’s face to wash it away and slipping into his mouth to force Stone to swallow his cum. The bare hands feel so much different than the gloves Robotnik had on up until this point. Stone almost can’t stand it, the way Robotnik’s telling him he’s done so well for him when the harsh bruise of his grip has started to blossom on Robotnik’s skin. 

Stone bites down too hard on his lip when he orgasms, letting the pain mix with the sweep of pleasure. Robotnik’s held his chin in place, watching all of his reactions to the praise and cooing softly at him when he comes on command. 

And then, weirdly enough, Robotnik grabs the shampoo. 

“Sir?” Stone murmurs. 

“Well, it’s a shower, Agent. We came in here to get clean, now you’ve made me completely filthy.” 

Robotnik moves behind him, prickling his instincts to have his back protected. “Let me wash your hair. Then you can wash mine.”

‘Let me’, he’d said. It wasn’t really a question, as Robotnik was already scrubbing lightly at his scalp, but it was more than Robotnik’s silent command for his arm earlier. 

Stone closes his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur not sure if your genius boss actually likes you or is just using u as a pet project bc he's figured out he gets boners and wondering if saying no makes him dislike u and blaming yourself for hurting him (yes this isnt a healthy perspective. never give up yourself for your crush) 
> 
> meanwhile, robotnik is thinking intensely about stones finger in his ass and planning to attach a robot dildo machine to stones arm the second stone lets him
> 
> leave a comment with a kink and i'll see what i can do to include it, edited the tags since i havent added the chapter yet  
> sorry this chapter is shorter. i'm writing tentacle sex fic for them at the same time


	8. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adult conversations? we use humor to cope here.
> 
> stone will be back after these evil commercial messages.

They say marital bliss doesn’t last forever. The saying itself is generally strange, not considering the effort it takes to actually have a relationship of any sort. Honeymoon phases don’t last forever either. No amount of reckless on-the-clock and then off the clock and vaguely around the clock sex due to the strange hours Robotnik works will fundamentally make them a perfect, society-accepted couple. Stone hasn’t brought it up, Robotnik hasn’t brought it up, nothing has specifically changed, regardless of the last month of mind-blowing sex.

So no, Robotnik has no idea why he was invited to this meeting. It wasn’t even about the sex they had in the men’s bathroom near the break room.

General Smith stands across from Stone, both of them talking in hushed tones. Just like earlier, there was a file between them, though this one was a plain manilla dossier. 

That usually meant bad things, Robotnik knew. The unmarked dossiers were purposefully vague, often to be destroyed and leave no evidence- handwritten assignments, untraceable things. And, well, they’d also invited him. He usually had no standing in meetings- he was a scienctist, for fuck’s sake, he didn’t need to contribute to group activity. Their supervisors probably didn’t know and certaintly didn’t care if they were fucking, especially since Stone had long-since defied those rules with- and he admitted- MORE than one person in this room. 

Which meant one thing and one thing only.

This assignment was for Stone. 

Which is likely why he’s sat in the hotseat, the chair at the end of the long table. Just like in movies. General Smith is beside him, mirrored opposite by Stone’s older squadron leader. He looks viscerally uncomfortable beside Stone. 

Stone looks completely blank. Robotnik isn’t able to read into him whatsoever, which must mean he’s disguising his distress or anger. It looks like a shutdown, realistically, but Robotnik knows better. Stone is a trained individual, not meant to show his cards out the gate. He only switched over to that when he was serious.

This looked pretty serious, so Robotnik had kept his mouth firmly shut.

Stone’s jaw clicks when he grinds his teeth a little. 

The general keeps talking to him quietly, using a pen to point things out in the file. It’s a short document from what Robotnik can see, only a page long, and the contents of which are simple.

Stone will be gone for a month on assignment. He only has this month to assassinate his target. The success - or failure- of this will put him back at Robotnik’s side or firmly into a hideously boring witness protection program for awhile.

You’d think they’d talk about it. They don’t.

Stone urges Robotnik to get rougher that night, mouth wet and begging, urging, pleading, praying for it. Harder, he says, hitching his hips up. Give me something to remember you by, just in case. He doesn’t say that. Robotnik connects the dots. Stone’s getting easier to read for him. 

They should probably still communicate, of course.

When Stone rolls off the bed and gets up to leave, Robotnik clears his throat. 

“You haven’t failed me yet, Stone, and I don’t foresee you failing at anything you set your mind to.”

Stone hesitates. 

Robotnik casually pats the bed beside him, trying to appear nonchalant. “Come back.”

It’s unclear if he’s asking now, or in the future. Stone answers regardless, voice soft. “Always, Doctor.”

“Ivo is fine behind these doors.”

Stone gives him that same, sad smile he’d given when Robotnik had let him closer the first time. 

Robotnik fixes his mustache with a curl of his fingers. “...... surely, even by now, it would hurt for you to leave regardless of what you call me. I’ll always be the Doctor, Stone.”

“Perhaps I won’t always be Stone.”

Robotnik considers him for a moment, then pats the bed again. Stone sighs, looking fond as he sits back down beside Robotnik. 

“Not to use ridiculous metaphors…. but all stones are different, yet made of the same elements.” Robotnik shrugs at him. 

“Oh, so you do just love me for my body.”

“Yes, surely not even just the robot arm. The rest of it is fascinating as well, and I haven’t even been able to experiment more with how you feel when you’re given control over me. I have a feeling if it feels as good as-“ Robotnik trails off. “Well, off topic.”

“No, go on. Continue telling me about how you love my chiseled abs. Really gets me going.” Stone’s back to grinning at him, but Robotnik sees through it.

“You won’t distract me with your rock hard body and gorgeous muscles, and don’t think I won’t be sitting you on my dick and waxing about how much you mean once I deduce exactly how much that is. Thank you, Stone, but let’s stop deflecting.”

“You ended up so vulgar, Ivo.”

“I’m CERTAINLY not as experienced as most but that means very little when you’re jumping my bones nightly. I’m not HOPELESS at conversation. I may be a genius with unmatched intelligence and unparalleled style, but it’s not that hard to-“

Stone’s staring at him, eyes crinkled as he listens to Robotnik brag. It sends his train of thought to a screeching halt to finally be addressed by his name, and he finishes the sentence with a frustrated huff of air.

“You’re wonderful to get on with, Stone. It’s not all fake. I’m not easy to fool.”

“Three years-“

“You can’t expect me to pay attention to EVERYONE! You weren’t even letting yourself be that interesting until - uh- er.”

Stone lifts his eyebrows. “Oh, PLEASE continue. When did my unassuming assistant act suddenly become so fascinating?”

Robotnik turns slightly pink. “The weapons test.”

Stone visibly considers him for a moment, scratching his cheek as he processes the series of events. “Was that…. impressive?”

“Fishing for compliments there? Of course it was. I hadn’t seen your tactical prowess yet, and you…. stood up for me. I had wondered what would be driving a crush of yours, and maybe if you were secretly just stealing my work to sell, or if they’d enlisted you to keep an eye on me and it was all an act. I couldn’t just leave it at the idea of some base fanboy lust. You were too careful, yet all over me. You’d do anything I said without question. The loyalty, as I’d said, seemed nonsensical. And then you let yourself become a puzzle.”

“And you wanted to solve me?”

Robotnik frowns. “I don’t know. And I don’t like that I don’t know. But I don’t think I know you. So your worry about changing…… you wouldn’t let me that close to begin with. Even now, this is mostly still me talking at you.”

Stone plays with the button of his shirt casually. “....... That’s true. There’s not much about me I want to be.”

“And I don’t expect you to open up to me like a treasure chest. But I’d like some perspective on how you feel about leaving tomorrow. We are in a relationship…. of sorts. An unlabeled one. Since I don’t know what label you’d like or how you see this.”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Robotnik wrinkles his nose a little. “That feels so… young.”

“Partner?”

“Yeehaw, cowboy.” Robotnik’s voice drips with sarcasm. “Or perhaps you’d prefer to sign my paperwork as my lab partner.”

“Friends wit-“

“I don’t think so.”

“Coworker!” Stone elbows him gently. 

Robotnik rolls his eyes. 

“Work husband?” 

Robotnik snorts. “And now you’re proposing?”

Stone slides off the bed, getting on one knee. He holds up a middle finger, face fake-blank but eyes full of mirth. “Work husband is a slang thing. Pick one.”

Robotnik crosses his legs, knocking Stone’s hand lightly with his heel. Stone rejoins him on the bed, and they sit in silence for a moment or two, both looking around the room. 

Stone leans on Robotnik, bumping shoulders with him as he puts his head down on Robotnik’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to go.”

Robotnik bites back his ‘i know’. He gently rubs his fingers though the scruffy-short back of Stone’s hair, just petting him for a moment. 

“.... is it… the killing?” Robotnik questions. Stone WAS helping him build death-dealing robots, after all- there was usually a disconnect emotionally with drone warfare, a true failure with human soldiers. 

Stone lifts his head off Robotnik’s shoulder, giving him a look of confused disbelief. “What? No. I hate stakeouts. You’re alone for most of them and they cram you in small spaces. Can’t get good coffee or bring much of anything, you have to stay off the grid, and i’m tired of traveling incognito and sleeping in unfamiliar places where I have to constantly be on high alert. Being on this base is so luxurious and nice. You get your own bunk. I have an in-unit minikitchen. I’m just complaining about having to give it up while I stalk a target someone else fucked up killing.” 

Robotnik lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I thought you were having some sort of MORAL problem.” 

Stone looks at him funny. “I’m not a soft heart.” 

“Not very soft at all.” Robotnik jabs him in the side. “Made of solid stone.”

Stone gives a little giggle-snort. Robotnik loves it when he laughs like that. 

“I love it when you laugh like that.”

“What? Shut up.”

Robotnik shrugs. He hadn’t really meant to say it, but now Stone is a deep shade of pink from his ears to his collarbones. He looks vaguely embarrassed. He rubs his neck. “No, it’s not anything about the actual mission I’m particularly worried about. It’s always a possibility you’ll die or get caught on the job, but-”

He glances at Robotnik. “Well, it’s more of a risk than working with you. Even when you’re manic with robot parts. There’s usually more gunfire. No yelling if you do your job right. I don’t think I’m that out of practice in the field. And they wouldn’t have called me back for just someone easy- and part of the mission is finding the last guy.”

“In a month?” Robotnik scoffs. “It’d only take you an afternoon. I’ve seen you dispose of more than that in a few hours.”

Stone shrugs. “Delicate matters, delicate hands.”  
Robotnik hums confirmation. He leans back on the bed, fiddling with the cuffs of his gloves, just to have something to do with his hands. The ceiling of the room seems easier to look at than Stone’s conflicted face at the moment. He leaves the conversation open, just letting them both stew until one of them can’t stand the silence anymore. He hopes it’s Stone. There’s only so much of his own thoughts he can run through without getting distracted.

“I was …. afraid I’d run out of time. You’d get bored of me, after you’d learned what you’d wanted. Or decided you didn’t need me anymore. Or wasn’t interested in me anymore.”

Robotnik sneers. “I don’t DISPOSE of impressive tools.”

“Impressive- right.”

“I’m talking about your dick.”

“Yes. Right.”

“And your work ethic isn’t half bad either, but if I’d kept you around for your work ethic I’d have kept more assistants. Maybe. I assume it was my personality that made me untenable to work with, not the amount of work I gave.”

“Well, the KIND of work-“

“Am I about to hear COMPLAINTS?”

“Week ONE of me working here had me cleaning up corpses and then WAXING YOUR DESK CHAIR.”

“The leather should be soft!”

“You’re VERY high maintenance, sir. That’s not a complaint, that’s a FACT.”

Robotnik sniffs. “I’m taking that out of your paycheck. You’re lucky not to be fired. Speaking to ME like that.”

“Careful, sir, if you fire me I’ll have to kill you.” Stone’s tone is measured, but Robotnik thinks it might be a promise.

Robotnik grins. “I wouldn’t expect any less, but remind me not to break your heart.”

“Yes, I might spit in your coffee.”

Robotnik nods. “.......Regardless. I don’t see you as just a useful asset to me. You are, that is, useful. But you’re not just an asset. Just continue to work with me until you don’t want to anymore. We can have other conversations when things are…..relevant. As long as you trust me enough. I have nothing to lose from opening up, but your situation and experiences are different, so it’s not like I’m expecting anything. I’ve never done this before. And I don’t know what you’ve done before.”

Stone just stares off into space for a moment. “........are we romantically involved?”

“I assumed. I don’t know, really. I can’t assume what love is without parameters and experience.”

“Hm.”

Robotnik puts his hand on Stone’s, still not quite looking at him. “And you?”

“I certainly had a crush on you. But I hadn’t quite connected being able to pursue anyone romantically.”

“Ah, so that’s why the marathon sex.”

Stone shakes his head. “You’re attractive. It’s been awhile. I like making you wail.”

“So you’re into older men….” Robotnik muses, twisting his mustache. “Or geniuses…… perhaps it’s my inexperience?”

Stone shakes his head again. “You, Ivo. Just you. The way you are and who you are.”

Robotnik clears his throat. “Well. Likewise. Agent Stone.”

“Doctor Robotnik.”

“Dismissed.”

“Oh, I don’t fucking think so.”

Stone throws a leg over Robotnik’s , straddling him and pushing him back down onto the bed, a glint in his eyes. 

Robotnik swallows.

“We’re gonna cuddle.”

——  
For once, it feels like Stone actually relaxes beside him. Robotnik chalks it up to some sort of victory, since there had been no explosions. It had only been a month or so. There was no need for them to rush, despite Stone’s original fears to do so. He obviously hadn’t been able to stay in one place this long for quite some time. By someone’s side. It feels right that Stone is by his side, Robotnik thinks. He’d like to be selfish. Always have Stone there. Sometimes even ontop of him.

Still. A month was nothing in the grand scheme….. they’d been together for one, and could be apart for one.

Robotnik could do alot in a month. Less, without Stone.

He starts sketching plans in his head. Stone deserved a reward, after all he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey we're so close to bein done!! wow!!! okay!!!

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished and orphaned


End file.
